Home At Last
by fangsoffury08
Summary: The final battle is over, the well is closed, Kagome has to make a choice between three men...who will she choose and what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Home at Last**

**Chapter 1: The Final Battle Part I**

**Disclaimer: ** No I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters although I would gladly take Koga's sexy self!

**Warning:** This isn't rated M or R (what ever I put down) for no reason although I may put specific warnings down later!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Its great to be back! I just started this story and I hope that I get as good a response on this story as I did the first one! Enjoy and I'll talk later!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome sighed happily as she made her way down the hill towards the small village she had come to love and cherish as well as call her own. As the village came closer she searched for a small red headed boy that she knew would be searching for her. She smiled when she caught sight of her kitsune son, Shippo, standing in front of Kaede's hut with a little girl, their hands shaded their eyes as they watched the path they knew she would be coming down.

Finally the spotted her, their smiles were almost identical as they dashed towards her. Kagome watched them warily, she had been knocked over plenty of times due to the children not stopping. Shippo and Rin skidded to a halt in front of her, their eyes alight with joy and mischief. Kagome also noticed they both looked happily at the black bag, that her mother had so kindly prepared for them, that rested on her shoulder.

"When we get to the hut you might get something if you're good." She whispered quietly in answer to their unspoken question.

The children looked at each other and each one of them walked to one side, both taking a larger hand in their smaller ones eagerly. Kagome smiled and let them pull her along, her thoughts once again on the past.

About six months ago, right after her twentieth birthday, Lord Sesshomaru had strode into their camp with Ah Un, Jaken, and Rin in tow. Inuyasha being the impulsive idiot that he was, thought that his half-brother had come for his fathers fang again, and had already drawn his sword. Kagome had then noticed how Sesshomaru had placed his body between Rin and Inuyasha's sword. It had taken Kagome quite a few SITS before she had gotten Inuyasha to listen to what Sesshomaru had to say. Sesshomaru wanted to join their pack because first Rin would be able to be around others and would be more protected, second they had the last of the shards and knew that Naraku would come for them soon. Kagome had been startled but she didn't mind and it had given Shippo someone his own age to play with, and if her eyes didn't deceive her then there was something going on between her son and Sesshomaru's ward. During the last six months Sesshomaru had become less and less cold, only reverting back to that stoic nature when in battle. He even smiled a few times at the antics the children did. Sesshomaru also never allowed Inuyasha to strike Rin as he did Shippo and even smacked him when he had smacked Shippo for one thing or another much to everyone's surprise, which endeared him to Kagome.

Suddenly Kagome stopped, startled out of her memories by a huge evil aura that she recognized. Her eyes narrowed as she let her ki expand to search out the direction he would be coming from, oblivious to the tugs from the children.

"Shippo, Rin, take the bags and go inside." Kagome ordered her voice hard as steel.

"Get he others out her NOW!"

Shippo nodded, his little body shaking in fear as he grabbed the black bag and motioned for Rin to take the other. He glanced once more at his mother's figure and dashed off for Kaede's hut, his heart pounding. He knew that for as long as he lived he would never forget the way his mother looked that last time. She had been ready for battle, her body tense and ready to spring as she put herself between the danger and the children. Her eyes normally warm and loving, were cold and calculating as she scanned the area. Her body glowed with her power and made her scary to look at as well as made her hair fly around her in a fury.

"INUYASHA!!!!! SANGO, MIROKU!!!!" screamed Shippo desperately as he neared the hut, tears filling his eyes.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!! MASTER JAKEN!!!!!" screamed Rin as she ran, her little legs going as fast as they could.

"What?" snarled Inuyasha as he poked his head out, followed by the rest of the pack.

"Kagome…." Huffed Shippo.

"Naraku…" wheezed Rin as she held her sides.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in understanding as he pushed the children into the hut and dashed towards the edge of the village, the rest of the pack following, their fear for their friend apparent.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha panic in his voice.

"Over here!" came the calm reply. "He's coming."

Inuyasha came to a halt beside the powerful miko, his eyes wide as he caught sight of her. Kagome glowed a bright pink as she called Naraku to her, and idea that Kaede had come up with. The spell kept Naraku from sending puppets but forced him to answer her call. When Kagome turned to face the awed hanyou, he was taken aback. Instead of her usual warm brown eyes, her eyes were bright violet and were cold as if not colder than Sesshomaru's own gaze. Markings had begun to form on her face like jagged lightning bolts, much like Sesshomaru's only instead of pink they were the same color as her eyes. Streaks of purple began to form in her hair as it whipped about her in a frenzy. Kaede had said something like that might happen, that when she used that much power, that she might become a demon miko, although she didn't know what kind of demon.

"Well, well what do we have here?" came a mocking voice from the edge of the woods, unaware of the look on Kagome's face.

"A rag tag group of humans, miko, hanyou, and at least one REAL demon." Naraku mocked a slight hint of fear in his voice.

'What is this call, why can't I flee? And what is this new aura I sense?' he growled to himself.

"This time Naraku you won't escape." Kagome snarled as she turned to face the evil hanyou, her eyes glowing, her fangs lengthening.

Naraku drew a startled breath, his heart pounded like a hammer against his ribs.

'It can't be! This miko Kagome is the legendary demon miko?' he thought fearfully as he once again struggled to free himself.

"You won't defeat the call, you know this." Kagome stated smugly her eyes never left his.

"You are the one calling me?" Naraku demanded.

"Yes, I am the one who forced you to come here, now it is time for you to die…" Kagome growled as she started forward to unleash her power.

Suddenly Kagome felt a agonizing pain in her side, it felt as though she had been ran over by a truck and put under the dark miko's spell once more. She yanked the arrow out of her side and glared up the hill at the undead miko that stood there, her bow still vibrating after the arrow was loosed.

"Your battle is with me Kagome not Naraku." Shouted Kikyo smugly.

"Let the battle begin." Snarled Kagome as she went after Kikyo.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Was it good was it bad? I really want to know. This is going to be a Kagome/Koga pairing and I have some ideas but I am not particulary sure when he will come in but if this is good enough then let me know and I'll try to update soon. See you later!

Fangsoffury08


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Final Battle Part II**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyahsa or any of its characters, although once again I would gladly take Koga…

**Warning**: Adult themes, fighting, all the nice things that come with my writing. I warned you so don't go getting offended.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome growled low in her throat, her eyes locked onto Kikyo as she bounded up the hill towards the undead miko. She winced as she landed, her hands went to the puncture wound in an attempt to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. Her hands glowed a faint pink as she slowly healed herself and allowed the warmth of her own power seep into the wound. As the throbbing pain slowly vanished she slowly pulled her hands away, and looked at the bright blood that covered her hands.

Kikyo's eyes widened as Kagome healed herself, something she herself had never mastered, although she fully believed that had she not died so young she would have mastered the art. Her eyes narrowed angrily when she saw the smug look on the younger woman's face. Kikyo knew she was facing the legendary demon miko, the one that was prophesized to bring the four lands together and bring peace to the Feudal Era. She was determined to kill the powerful miko demon, for in her eyes, she had taken everything away from her, Inuyasha, the power and privilege of being the demon miko, and a life that Kikyo should have had!

'Naraku you better keep your promise.' Kikyo thought warily.

Kagome glared at the undead miko, her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest as she waited for Kikyo to make her move. Inside Kagome struggled to control the angry demon side, the side that called for Kikyo's immediate death.

'She sought to kill us, she must die!' snarled the demon angrily.

'Look I'm going to try an talk to her, stop forcing me, or at least trying to force me to kill her!' growled Kagome angrily.

'Fine, you aren't going to let me kill her so you deal with her, I'll keep the call going.' Huffed the demon.

Kikyo drew a startled breath as she watched the coldness and blood lust leave the demon miko's expression. Kikyo had thought that Kagome would be overcome by her blood lust, not that she would regain control over her demon so early in the transformation. Kikyo had hoped that she had found a darkness within Kagome's pure soul, but once again she had failed to tarnish the pure miko.

"Kikyo this isn't going to help," Kagome pleaded as she took a single step towards the undead miko.

"You will die and I shall once again be alive," Kikyo snarled nastily as she drew her bow menacingly.

"You can't kill me, I exceed you in power. Even now I am calling Naraku or at least binding him to this place while fighting you. You couldn't do that." Kagome begged softly as she listened to the battle rage behind her.

"You are not more powerful than me! You will die and Inuyasha will follow." Yelled Kikyo desperately as she loosed the arrow recklessly.

Kagome sighed sadly as she let her power expand into a protective shield around her. When the blue arrow connected with her shield she could feel the desire the arrow had for her life. She looked sadly at the undead miko her heart heavy as she flexed her power and reflected the arrow back. Kagome winced at Kikyo's agonized scream and gasped as the remainder of her soul returned to her. Kagome heard Kikyo's final words as her body turned back to ash.

"He betrayed me again. Damn you Naraku!" Cried Kikyo without much heat, her face slack with defeat.

Suddenly a scream of agony echoed around her. Kagome whipped around, her heart in her throat fearing the worst. She gasped at the sight of Inuyasha being impaled on Naraku's tentacles. Kagome caught sight of the triumphant look on Naraku's face and it was the last straw. Kagome's eyes narrowed and returned to the coldness they were before, her hair whipped around her in a fury, her body glowed with the fury going through her body.

"NARAKU!" Kagome roared angrily as her battle cry echoed through the forest.

Naraku looked up, startled by the fury in the voice, fear coursed through his body when he caught sight of Kagome's glowing form.

'Kikyo failed in killing the miko, but did she weaken her any?' Naraku thought dispassionately.

"You are MINE!" shouted Kagome as she bounded down to face the evil hanyou.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha her eyes cold and angry. She raised her hand, her fingers pointed at the tentacles that went through his body and shot a stream of angry pure energy at it. The tentacle was instantly severed from the hanyou's body and immediately healed Inuyasha's wounds. Once Kagome was sure her friends were sage, she turned her full attention to the evil hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly got to his feet, his body was awash in the warm healing power that could only be Kagome's doing. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome, his Kagome, standing before Naraku. He rushed towards her, only to run into a impenetrable barrier. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her face his enemy, all to protect him and the others, and he had to admit she was doing a rather good job at to.

"Inuyasha be still." Came a soft voice from behind him.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled as he whipped around to face the spirit of his former lover.

"She will defeat him, I know longer hold any grudges against you or her. She set me free."

"She is safe?"

"Yes, she is the demon miko." Kikyo replied simply.

"I have to go I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry." Kikyo explained as she began to fade away.

"Good-bye Kikyo."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Naraku, you will die. You harmed my friends, you threatened my son and this I will never forgive." Snarled Kagome as she gathered her power to her.

"You may defeat me but there is another to be born, and he will come to finish what I have started." Snarled Naraku as he tried to get away.

'Kagura take care of my son!' he ordered silently.

"Naraku it is time for you to die, so do so!" yelled Kagome as she pointed both of her hands at the evil hanyou, her hands in the shape of a triangle as her pure energy poured out of her and shot a stream at the hanyou.

Kagome heard Naraku's agonized scream and the shout from her friends as she started to fall. She felt the warm strength of a pair of familiar arms before her arms went black.

'Koga…' thought Kagome wearily before her mind shut down.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Koga frantically as he clutched Kagome's limp form.

"It's a long story and we need to get back to the children and see what Kaede can do for Kagome." Miroku whispered softly.

"Let's go." Ordered Koga as he marched for the village.

"This is going to get interesting." Sango stated as she noted the Inu hanyou's angry look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Suitors**

**Disclaimer:**No I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the show. The only thing that I own is the wonderful plot as well as any characters that come from the recesses of my wonderful mind…

**Warning:**Adult themes and the like. I warned you and now you can't sue…can't sue me for the 5 dollars I have to my name anyway…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"What the FUCK happened?" demanded Koga angrily as he settled himself onto the floor of Kaede's hut, Kagome still clutched protectively in his arms.

He had still not gotten over the sight of _his_ woman going against Naraku. He had smelled the evil hanyou's vile scent and had rushed as quickly as possible towards the scent. He had been terrified when he had caught the faint smell of Kagome's floral scent mixing with that of Narkau's and had added as much speed as he could. He had arrived in time to see _his _Kagome start to fall and had made it in time to catch her. Now he wanted to know why she had faced that abomination on her own, and why the hell she was so weak.

"Well," started Miroku as he settled himself painfully, for his wounds were beginning to make their appearance, beside Sango.

"In a nutshell, Kagome called Naraku to us, using the Miko demon call, Inuyasha got hurt and she went into a rage." He explained quickly his eyes on the woman he considered a sister, and a worthy warrior.

"Kagome healed Inuyasha's wounds and placed a barrier around herself and Naraku, keeping us out and the two of them in." Sango added quietly her eyes watery from unshed tears.

"The demon miko then used all of her reserve powers to destroy the annoying hanyou." Sesshomaru finished, his unreadable eyes on Kagome's still form.

"Why was she so weak?" growled the Wolf Prince as he tightened his hold on the unconscious miko protectively as he caught sight of the demon lord's stare.

"She continued to bind Naraku to this place, to keep him from fleeing. That used much of her power but it should not have made her so weak," Miroku replied somewhat hesitantly as he also caught sight of the demon lord's gaze.

"She also fought Kikyo and killed her." Inuyasha said quietly from his position by the door, his eyes on the wolf that held the woman he loved in his arms, his eyes unreadable.

"Why has she changed, into demon that is?" Koga asked softly as he avoided the subject of Kikyo's death.

"It was a possible, although a rather permanent, side effect of the spell and the amount of power needed to run the spell." Kaede explained softly tired eyes on the sleeping miko.

"What spell did she use again?" Koga asked impatiently as he hadn't been listening to well when the monk had explained things.

"The Miko's call."

"The Miko's call can only be used by one miko, the demon miko of legends the one that died and made the Shikon Jewel." Koga said thoughtfully.

"She is the demon miko. We once thought that she was the dead miko's reincarnation but that is not so," Sesshomaru explained with a sigh. "She is partly the reincarnation of Kikyo, but Kikyo was partly Midiroku. Kagome is the pure reincarnation of Midiroku (sp?)." Sesshomaru finished.

"Koga, Kagome needs her rest. Take her to her…" Kaede began.

"No. He will take her no where." Sesshomaru growled warningly.

Kaede looked at the demon lord confused, she wondered what the stoic lord was thinking. She knew the demon lord cared for the miko, she may be old but she wasn't completely blind, she had seen the protective looks he had given the miko when she and the others weren't looking. What she didn't know what how much the demon lord cared for her and how he cared.

"I Lord Sesshomaru place myself as guardian and protector of the Shikon demon miko." Sesshomaru said solemnly and bit back a grin at the sight of the small packs shocked faces.

"What the hell do you think you are doing asshole?" snarled Inuyasha angrily as he got to his feet menacingly.

"Kagome needs a proper guardian as well as someone to protect her. I will do the job. Plus she is like a sister I never had that is actually worthy to be called a sister…" Sesshomaru explained slowly his voice cold at the sight of the insolent hanyou pup raising his hackles against him.

"You will also have to come to me to ask permission to court the miko although it is her decision to decide whether or not she wants to make you." Sesshomaru growled at the two men.

Sesshomaru ignored the snarling wolf and gently took the demon miko out of his embrace. He cradled the young woman close to his chest, breathing in her scent. He turned and looked at his new wards pack.

"You may come if you so desire but you will have to travel on your own, I must get Kagome to the safety of my castle."

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ride with you?" asked Shippo suddenly, his eyes hopeful that he would not be left behind.

"Kit you may not ride with me…" Sesshomaru began, and nearly laughed when the kits face fell. "But you may ride with Rid and Jaken on Ah Un."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" the kitsune squealed happily as he ran to tell Rin, who was outside.

"You intend to take her to your castle." Koga stated his eyes cold.

"Yes, if you wish to court her then you will do so at my castle,"

"Fine." Growled Inuyasha/

Koga nodded reluctantly his eyes on Kagome's small form cradled protectively in the demon lord's arms. A slight from marred his handsome feature as the demon lord left, Kagome with him. Suddenly a radiant smile came across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" demanded Inuyasha as he waited for his friends to get ready.

"Kagome is going to be angry when she wakes up," Koga replied with a wolfish grin.

"Yeah so?"

"She's the demon miko and her anger is going to triple her power, and all of it is going to be directed at Lord Sesshomaru." Koga explained and smiled when Inuyasha caught on.

'Will there be anything left of the stoic lord when I arrive?' Koga wondered without any real concern as he ran out of the hut towards Sesshomaru's castle leaving the hanyou behind eating dust.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** Another chapter down! Wow this story is really moving right along! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and I absolutely adore you all! I hope to get more reviews from you and I am already working on chapter 4. See you in the next chapter

Fangsoffury08


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Arrangements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha I only own the plot to this story and any characters that I may make.

Warning: Blood, guts, bad language and later a lemon so yeah anyone under 17 shouldn't read this but I know that you will so yeah you have been warned so don't be pissed at me for not warning you. Thanks now on with the story. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome groaned as she struggled to wake up, her body felt heavy and her mouth felt as though it had been filled with cotton. She tried to open an eye, only to shut it tightly against the harsh light of the morning sun. Slowly she cracked her eyes open and blinked rapidly to clear her blurred vision as they watered against the harsh light. She smiled when she caught sight of Shippo sleeping on top of her, his nose just inches away from her own as though he was making sure that she was still breathing. As she lay there she quietly took inventory of all the aches and pains she had accumulated during her fight, and found that she had none at that current point in time.

'Its not as bad as I thought it would be…hell I figured I would be hurting like hell!' She thought happily.

"Shippo, I'm awake." She called softly.

Kagome laughed when Shippo's eyes snapped open and whipped up to her own. Shippo scrambled off of her and helped her to sit up, his little body shaking, but what caught Kagome's attention was the tears that had formed in his green eyes.

"Shippo what's wrong?" asked Kagome as she reached to pull him close.

"I thought you were going to die!" he sobbed helplessly.

"I didn't and I couldn't." Kagome assured him as she held him close.

"But you almost…" he sobbed as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I can't die, especially when people need me." Kagome said firmly.

Kagome held her adopted son until the tears stopped and the tremors ceased. She slowly pulled away from the child and smiled as he whipped away his tears. Kagome looked around, finally noticing her lavish, and unfamiliar surroundings. Her room was a cool gray stone, with soft small white rugs on the floor. A small fire was going in the fireplace. A mahogany armoire sat by an open window and a small desk made of some dark wood she couldn't name sat on the other side of a rather large four-poster bed she currently occupied. Large soft furs covered her and when she glanced down at herself she found she was dressed in a white silk nightgown.

It was then that she noticed her clawed hands and the slightly twitching tail that she had previously ignored. Kagome's eyes widened when she lifted her tail and inspected its fluffiness.

"Shippo?" whispered Kagome hesitantly as if she wasn't sure she wanted him to answer.

"Yes mama?" Shippo asked his eyes confused as he looked at her.

"First question where are we? Second question what am I?" Kagome asked her eyes still glued to her black fluffy tail in shock.

"You, miko are in this Sesshomaru's palace, and in answer to your second question you are a wolf demon." Came a deep voice from the direction of the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome growled dangerously as she looked at the demon lord. "CALL ME BY MY DAMN NAME!"

"Your long rest has not improved your disposition I see." Sesshomaru noted coldly, one elegant brow raised.

"How did I come to be a wolf demon?" growled Kagome as she ignored his jab. She wanted this question answered first as it had to be the most pertinent on her list at the moment.

"You changed during the battle due to the amount of power you were using had you not you would be dead. No human can carry and use as much power as you did during the battle so your power saved your life by changing you into a demon. Your power chose which demon you would become by figuring what would best suit your personality." Sesshomaru explained haughtily.

"And your powers seem to have chosen well, with your unruly personality and temperament a wolf demon is the only demon you could become."

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the disgust in the demon lords voice.

"You are my ward."

"WHAT?!" she screamed causing Shippo to jump at the shrill sound.

"I made you my ward. Now cease your screams." The demon lord ordered irritably his ears still ringing painfully.

"Why?" demanded the shocked girl as she gapped at him.

"Those fools you travel with cannot protect you, and you are the shikon demon miko." He explained.

"What is the shikon demon miko?"

"The most powerful, pure miko in existence and the one who is supposed to bring peace to this time. A great weapon and a great ally." He replied and instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I AM NOT A WEAPON TO BE USED!" she snarled as she allowed her powerful aura to expand and push back the arrogant lords own aura.

'How can she push back my own aura? It is the most powerful in the entire western lands!' Sesshomaru thought shocked as he allowed his own aura to flare at the unspoken challenge.

"I'm leaving!" growled Kagome as she used her power to clothe herself and hopped out of the bed.

"No you are not!" Snarled Sesshomaru angrily as he stepped closer to the angry miko so he could tower over her smaller frame.

"You can't stop me, no one can now." Kagome challenged as she glared up at the demon lord.

Kagome braced herself, her power ready for when the lord would attack, her body smoothly going in to the attack position that Sango had pounded into her brain. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched the miko take a battle stance.

"How about this," Sesshomaru said coolly. "You defeat me using both your powers and a weapon and then I'll let you go but not until then." Sesshomaru finished grudgingly.

'I don't think I'll tell her about the suitors yet.' He decided wisely.

"Deal!"

'God I hope I can beat him, I need to get out of here and get back to Inuyasha and let him know…' She thought anxiously not even willing to finish the thought.

"Lead the way." She growled impatiently.

Sesshomaru raised a brow but said nothing as he walked out the door and made his way to his dojo with Kagome following close behind.

'This should be interesting.' Thought Shippo as he followed the two adults.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** Hello again! I know I know its been a while since I got to write sorry about the delay. I have been working full time lately and haven't had much of a chance to write. Anyways what do you think of this story? Please leave reviews, I really look forward to them that's one of the reasons I write! I won't say that I have a particular number of reviews I need before I update but I would like them please. No flames if you don't mind, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Fangsoffury08


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kagome Vs. Sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor will ever own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do not get money from this story all I get is the joy of writing it. Plus if I owned Inuyasha why in the world would I be writing fan fiction about it anyway?

**Warning:** There will be adult themes and fighting and that kind of thing so yeah if you are under 17 it would not be wise to read this but since I know that you will anyway yeah you have been warned so don't sue me or have my story destroyed please. Thank you and enjoy the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome glared daggers into Sesshomaru's broad back as her mind worked furiously to find a way out of the mess she had woken up to. Kagome didn't know why she had accepted the arrogant demon lord's challenge, but now that she had, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure that she could be the demon lord in a battle.

_We can defeat him if we all work together you know._ Whispered a voice in Kagome's head as she walked behind Sesshomaru.

_Look demon that happens to be me I don't want to kill him, if I let you loose then he will die._ Human Kagome replied irritably.

_There is another way that we can battle without killing._ The Miko Kagome said.

_What other way is there?_ Asked human Kagome.

_Why in the hell do you have to tell the human side about this particular type of battling? _Snarled the demon Kagome irritably.

_This way no one dies and she has to know the full potential of her power or she will be stuck with Lord arrogance there!_ Snarled the Miko side back.

_I also don't want to kill anyone unless I have to, you on the other hand don't seem to have those kind of reservations which means you won't come out often then. _Human Kagome piped in.

_Fine whatever._

_Anyways we can all three merge together so that we are all conscious and working together in a battle so that one persona isn't dominate we are all dominate and aware. _The Miko Kagome explained.

_I can live with that, unless someone tries to take over._

_That's the thing if we do this it will be permanent which means that we won't be able to go back to three separate persona's you will always hear us and we will always hear you and we will all be conscious at the same time no matter what. It is a merging of souls so to speak._ The Miko Kagome explained worriedly.

_Which means I have to listen to you two bicker all the time and I can't just lock you away anymore right?_

_Pretty much._ The demon and the Miko replied together.

_I can live with that I guess…_

_Are you absolutely sure about this decision?_ Asked the Miko side hesitantly.

_Yeah I'm sure._

_Ok when the battle starts we will all merge with you, you won't feel a thing other than our three persona's coming together to form one big persona I guess you could say although we will still all have our separate personalities we will all be one in the same person._

_Ok, lets get this show on the road._

Sesshomaru could almost feel Kagome's doubt as well as her fear as she walked behind him, then suddenly he was shocked to find that the fear and doubt scent that he had been following, was gone.

_'She found a way to mask her scent, that or she is allowing her demon to rule.' _Sesshomaru thought surprised.

He allowed a small smile to come across his cold features when he heard her growl softly in warning as he stopped in front of a pair of large oak double doors and turned to face her.

"This is my fathers, now my own, dojo." Sesshomaru said coldly, his face once more an emotionless mask.

Kagome moved closer to the large doors and gasped at the elegant carvings that decorated them. On the right hand door there was a carving of two Inu-youki and one Inu-hanyou demons. Kagome studied the carvings her mind racing as she recognized two of the carvings. Kagome's eyes wandered across the three inu-demons, her eyes drawn to the tallest of the three, he stood in the middle. His body was clothed in what seemed like regal clothing, a furry pelt covered his right shoulder, and three swords hung at his hip, his waist length hair seemed to fly behind him as the wind flowed around him.

_'He looks so cold but the look in his eyes, its one of pride and joy. That must be their father, InuTashio (sp?)!'_ Kagome thought excitedly to herself.

Kagome's eyes then wandered over to the likeness of Sesshomaru who stood at his fathers right hand side. He stood straight and tall, his head held high, his hair also blowing in the wind, his furry pelt covering his shoulder as always. Kagome studied his likeness and nearly laughed out loud when she got to his face. She could tell this was a younger Sesshomaru because he didn't seem to have the same weathered expression on his face, also he looked so serious but his eyes so mischievous.

_'Who ever did this must not have know Sesshomaru very well!'_ Kagome thought to herself.

_Or they knew him better than we think…_

_What do you mean Miko?_

_Maybe something happened to make Sesshomaru the way he is now._

True enough… 

Kagome's eyes finally found the figure she was most curious about. Her eyes found to the left of his father, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was smiling, his face alight with joy as he stood proudly beside his father.

_'That is so like Inuyasha.'_

_'Or he was that way until Naraku came into the picture.'_ Kagome thought sadly as she stared at the likeness of her dear friend.

Slowly, Kagome's eyes made their way to the right hand door and smiled at the sight of the elegant carving of the three swords of supreme conquest. The three swords were crossed and a crescent moon sat above the three swords, openly claiming them as the Inu-demons swords.

"This artwork is amazing." Kagome whispered in awe her hands twitched as if she wanted to touch the wood.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pushed his way though the double doors, although his eyes showed pride at her words of praise.

Kagome followed the demon lord into the room her instincts on high alert as she allowed the miko and the demon persona's to merge with her own, as she waited for him to make his move. She didn't have long to wait.

Sesshomaru's poison whip cracked as he slashed towards her. Kagome jumped to the side her demon growled indignantly at being attacked her miko powers flared in response to the danger. Kagome's eyes watched Sesshomaru's watching for an opening. She growled as Sesshomaru slowly walked towards her, no emotion in his face.

Kagome waited until he was a few feet away and took off, her speed indescribable. She dashed past the demon lord her claws extended to slash at the Inu Lord as she passed.

Sesshomaru growled angrily when he lost sight of the miko demon, then howled in a mixture of pain and astonishment as three bloody gashes formed across his side. He glared around the room unit his eyes found Kagome's form. Sesshomaru growled angrily as his eyes turned red as he watched Kagome shake his blood off her claws. Sesshomaru snarled frustrated and ran at her his speed made him invisible to the naked eye.

Kagome though expected this and erected a barrier of purifying energy and smiled when Sesshomaru yelped in pain as he hit it. Kagome grinned as she sent out a small burst of pink energy, just enough to knock the demon lord down and keep him down.

Sesshomaru howled as the power hit him, pain ripped through his body as he was knocked back into the wall his body unable to move under Kagome's power.

_'She's stronger than I thought she would be.'_ Sesshomaru thought disbelievingly as he watched Kagome walk towards him.

"Do you yield?" Kagome asked her voice rough and raspy.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Kagome had allowed the soul merge to occur. He had heard of only one other demon miko doing that same thing.

_'She really is Midiroku's reincarnation, she allowed all three persona's to merge to make her powerful enough to destroy those in her way, yet merciful enough to save those who need it.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he nodded weakly in response to her question.

Kagome smiled and began to glow a soft pink with her miko's power.

_'Was I wrong is she going to kill me after all?'_ Sesshomaru thought with a moments panic.

Slowly the pink glow enveloped Sesshomaru's body and he could feel the warmth of her power fill him and his aches and pains began to fade away and he knew what she was doing. She was healing him. Finally after a few minutes the pink glow began to fade away and in its place there was a completely healed Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a sliver light enveloped both Kagome and Sesshomaru, and Kagome's agonized scream rent the air along with Sesshomaru's anguished cry as time seemed to stop.

**A/N:** Hello again readers! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been really busy lately and it seems its only going to get worse so I don't know when I will get to post the next chapter although hopefully I'll be able to get it out soon. I hope that you liked it although I am sure that it wasn't one of my best chapters I ever wrote but here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**The New Lady of The West or is it?**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor will ever own Inuyasha or any of the characters affiliated with Inuyasha. I do how ever own the plot of this story, and what ever characters that I later add. I do not get money from writing this story all I get is the pleasure of being able to write it. So please don't sue me cause I have no money.

**Warning:** This story does have graphic scenes that are not meant for anyone under 17 although I know that you are going to read them any ways so yeah. There will be blood gore and that kind of thing just maybe not in this particular chapter. Now on with the story!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suddenly a sliver light enveloped both Kagome and Sesshomaru, and Kagome's agonized scream rent the air along with Sesshomaru's anguished cry as time seemed to stop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shippo gasped at the sound of Kagome's piercinig screams echoing down the hall, his heart thudded in his chest as he ran towards the horrible sound.

"MAMA!!!!" Screamed Shippo as he skidded to a halt in front of the heavy oak doors that kept him away from Kagome.

Shippo struggled with the heavy doors his eyes wide with terror as her screams began to fade. Finally Shippo managed to pull the doors open enough to fit his small body through and he gasped as he saw the last of a silvery light fade away, as if it were never there. The only way Shippo could tell that something had even happened was the fact that two bodies lay side by side on the ground. Shippo rushed over to the dark haired woman and frantically patted at her face, totally ignoring the slight afterglow from the sliver light.

"Mama? Mama wake up." Shippo cried softly as he patted Kagome's cheek.

"mhhhh." Groaned Kagome weakly as she rolled over at the sound of Shippo's voice.

"What happened mama?" asked Shippo as Kagome started to sit up with a wince.

"I don't know. All I remember was that I had just defeated Sesshomaru when all of a sudden a sliver light filled with power enveloped both me and Sesshomaru." Kagome explained hesitantly as though she were trying to remember.

"Miko, what the hell has happened?" demanded a angry male voice to her right.

"How the hell should I know?" demanded the miko indignantly, as she struggled to stand and face the angry taiyouki.

"Mama…" whispered Shippo worriedly as he stared at her.

"What Shippo?"

"Why do you have a crescent moon on your forehead that looks like the one Sesshomaru had?"

"WHAT?" yelped Kagome as her hand flew up to her forehead in disbelief as though she could feel the change.

'No, it couldn't have been…father wouldn't do that to me….would he?' thought Sesshomaru in disbelief as he made his way over to the startled miko and moved her bangs out of his line of sight.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar pink crescent moon that usually adorned his own forehead. As Sesshomaru let go of her, Kagome knew that what Shippo had said was true, she had the mark of the Western Lord on her forehead and she had no idea how it got there. Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face as he released her from his grasp, her heart tore at the sight of his disbelief and anguish as he realized something that she still had no idea about.

"Sesshomaru what does this mean?" asked Kagome gently, she didn't want to cause him any more pain than necessary, but she had to know what the crescent moon meant.

"First answer my question is there still a crescent moon on my own forehead?" demanded the former lord.

Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru, her heart broke at the sight of the hope in his eyes, already knowing what she would find. Kagome pushed back the silky silver locks and stared at the smooth unblemished flesh of his forehead. Kagome slowly let the sliver locks fall back into place and took a step back from him and shook her head no, unable to speak the words that would break the once proud lord.

Sesshomaru knew before she even shook her head what she had found, the smell of her pity and her anguish at causing him pain was overwhelming. Sesshomaru stepped back away from the miko, his eyes wide and filled with confusion.

'Why? Why did father take my power, my position and give it away like this?' Sesshomaru wondered his brain finally comprehending what the silver light had been.

"Care to explain what the heck is going on here?" broke in a childish voice from behind them.

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself here." Came a masculine voice.

Kagome turned in surprise at the familiar rough voice and squealed in delight at the sight of Koga, who was standing beside her son looking very confused.

"Koga!" squealed Kagome as she rushed towards the wolf demon, and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kagome!" replied the very surprised wolf demon as he caught the miko demon in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" he asked again this time looking down at Kagome.

"Well all I know is that I defeated Sesshomaru in a fair fight, then silver light came out of no where and enveloped both of us. When I woke up Shippo informed me that there was a crescent moon on my forehead that was exactly like the one that was on Sesshomaru's head and then I just found out that he doesn't have his any more and now I am waiting on a explanation from Sesshomaru on what the heck the silver light was and why the heck I have his mark on my forehead." Kagome explained in a rush as she snuggled into the familiar warmth of Koga's arms. She had not realized how scared she really was until she was safely in Koga's arms.

Koga processed all that Kagome had just told him, his brain whirling with all the new information. Koga looked at the stunned former lord, and then glanced back at the miko demon he held in his arms, he shook his head in disbelief.

"You have to tell her what happened Sesshomaru, it is your last duty as the former lord of this land and you know it." Koga said to Sesshomaru, his eyes held pity for the once proud leader.

"How can I explain it when I hardly know what happened my self?" demanded Sesshomaru desperately, his eyes wild with fear of the unknown.

"You know what happened you just don't want to let go of your own power." Koga admonished lightly. He didn't want to admonish to harshly, Sesshomaru was still a deadly opponent and he didn't want to fight him, especially now that he had nothing left to lose.

"Sesshomaru just tell me what happened." Kagome pleaded as she turned within Koga's arms to face Sesshomaru, although never leaving her safe cove.

"After you defeated me, the fates decided that I was either unfit to lead this land any longer or my father decided that I needed more training to be able to lead this land as I was meant to." Sesshomaru bit out behind clenched teeth.

"So are you saying that the silver light was your father?" asked Kagome.

"In a sense yes and in a sense no." Sesshomaru replied.

"What he is trying to say Kagome, is that you defeated him and so the spirit or power of his father decided that you were the more fit leader to lead the Western Lands. Which also means that you are now the Lady of the West as well as the Demon Miko of legend." Koga explained as he glared at the former lord of the West.

'I should not have to explain this to her, you should do that as the last duty of the lord of the western lands.' Koga thought irritably.

'I wonder if he will tell her that she has a choice to make.' Koga wondered.

"Are you telling me that because I defeated Sesshomaru that I am now the one that will rule the Western Lands?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice, as her body began to tremble.

Sesshomaru saw Koga's arms tighten around the miko, as well as the fear in the woman's eyes at the thought of having to rule the Western Lands and hope sprang into his heart.

'Maybe she won't want to do the job, maybe she will decline it!' he thought hopefully.

"There is a way to get out of it." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Really?" asked Kagome her eyes on the once proud lord.

"Yes, you can just decline the honor and it should revert back to me." Sesshomaru replied his eyes filled with hope.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru the hope and plea in his eyes not going unnoticed by anyone. She looked at her claws, her mind twisting and turning around the idea of actually running the Western Lands, but she also thought of her other duties. She thought of her duties to all the lands, the duty to her son who she would have no time for if she had to run the Western Lands, and the final duty, the duty to her heart to find true love. Could she really take care of all those duties as well as the duty to the Western Lands if she stayed as the Lady of the Western Lands.

'_I think that we could do it.'_ Whispered the demon Kagome.

'_But look at Sesshomaru, this is all he ever wanted and because of us, he no longer has it. We must be merciful as well.'_ Answered the human Kagome.

'_Plus can we really do all that we need to do as Lady of the Western Lands.'_ Replied the Miko Kagome.

'_I think that we should just do like we always did, go where we are needed and heal the wounded.' _

'_Then that is what we will do.'_

Kagome looked up from her inspection of her claws and smiled at Sesshomaru, her decision made. Koga knew what she had planned and although he knew what would have been his choice had it been him, he was proud of Kagome's merciful soul. Kagome slowly made her way out of Koga's arms and walked over to Sesshomaru her heart pounding in anticipation of the pain she was sure that she was to feel.

"Sesshomaru, I refuse to be the Lady of the West and I wish for you to have your power back." Kagome whispered to the lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her words, he had been sure that he was about to lose everything that he had ever wanted and yet here she was giving everything back to him. He gasped as a warm golden light surrounded the two of them, his heart pounded as the light covered his head and a warm healing sensation went through his body. He knew that his father would not have been pleased with the turn of events but his mother, his mother was the one that was returning everything to him.

'Thank you mother, thank you Kagome.' He thought silently, unable to voice his appreciation.

'Your welcome son, your father will not be pleased but he will survive.' Replied a soft warm voice that he hadn't heard in so long.

'Your welcome Sesshomaru.' Replied Kagome softly in his mind as he finally lost consciousness.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update I have just been so busy with school and planning my wedding that I haven't had much time to actually write anything. I also have been in a state of writers block so if you guys have any thoughts on what you would like to see happen next let me know and I'll see what I can do. I hope to update soon as well as hear from you guys soon. Thanks for all the reviews that's what keeps me going!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha although I would gladly take Koga

**Warning:** There may or may not be a lemon in this chapter, there will be adult language and the like so you have been warned and you can't sue me…

**Author note**: I know this story has sat here for a while, I was having some major writers block…finally I came back to it and reread it and got some ideas so bear with me and I hope that I still have some faithful readers. Enjoy and please review that will help me with being able to keep going….especially if you give me ideas! Thanks!

**Chapter 7**

_3 months later_

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked through the woods, her aura constantly checking for danger to her and her young son. It had been three months since she left Inuyasha's pack with a heavy heart. Inuyasha had not understood why she wanted to go on her own, he had thought that they would continue to travel together until the end, continuing to save lives and help out the people of the land. She hadn't known how to explain to him that she just wanted to get to know her new powers before traveling with people that she cared about, afraid that she would lose control of her inner demon and hurt them. She was so much stronger than Inuyasha although he didn't want to admit it and wouldn't admit it, which led to her decision to leave until she could maintain complete control of herself. She loved the stubborn hanyou to much to allow him to get hurt especially by her.

She smiled as her thoughts wandered from her hanyou friend to the powerful Western Lord. He had been so heartbroken when his father chose her to be the Lady of the West and stripped him of all his power that she had no choice but to give it back to him. Yes her demon had wanted that power, hell what demon wouldn't but the human part of her had won that battle she just couldn't take Sesshomaru's power that way, especially knowing that it was all he had ever wanted in life. Nope she just couldn't do it. She giggled slightly at the memory of the powerful lord looking so amazed that she had beaten him, and then as he had said it.

"Kagome, apparently you do not need a guardian in this world, nor do you need training to learn how to fight…I release you of my guardianship and wish you well in this world." he had said so sincerely.

Kagome giggled again as she remembered the sight of Inuyasha's mouth hitting the floor at his brothers statement, and the big grin that had come over her friends faces as well as the handsome ookami prince.

"What are you giggling at mama?" asked Shippo quietly, his eyes wide as his mother looked at him her eyes filled with laughter.

"Just remembering how Inuyasha looked after Sesshomaru told him that apparently I didn't need a guardian and that kind of thing."

"Yeah that was funny, I thought Inuyahsa was going to catch flies in his mouth!" Shippo laughed happily.

Shippo was so happy to see his mother this happy, with her violet eyes filled with joy and happiness. In the last three months the only one that had been safe around her had been him because the demon side of her had adopted him as well as the human so the demon wouldn't attack him no matter what went on, and he could see that she missed their friends terribly, more than he had ever thought that was possible. He had hoped that she would almost be ready to go and see them again, he truly missed Inuyasha even if he was a jackass. Only this time he had something waiting for him, his mama was the best in the world she had given him the gift of some training that he needed to beat the inu hanyou.

_Maybe I should mention that she might be ready to see our friends again?_ he though to himself, his eyes thoughtful.

Of course Kagome noticed the familiar look in her young sons eyes, for the past week he had been getting this look and although she suspected what he wanted to ask she hadn't been quite ready to go back yet, but today she knew that she was as ready as she was going to get, and they were close to Kaede's village anyway, so before her son could even ask she said, "Shippo do you think that possibly Inuyasha and the others are at Edo?"

Shippo glanced at his mother his eyes wide at the implied meaning behind her words his mouth open.

_Could she really be talking about going back!_

"Are you saying….that we are going back?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to get his hopes up.

"I asked you a question I want an answer first." replied Kagome her eyes alight with mischief, and her arms folded across her chest as she waited for him to get his wits about him.

"Yeah I think they might be there," he answered his eyes still wide, he knew what that smile meant but he was afraid to hope that maybe just maybe he would get to see his friends again.

"Well don't you think its about time to go back and see them?" asked Kagome as she braced herself for the hug that was sure to follow her words.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shippo happily as he launched himself at his mother his eyes filled with joy his little body trembling with happiness.

"Your welcome." laughed Kagome happily her demon panting slightly pleased that their pup was happy.

Kagome's thoughts then drifted to the young ookami prince and she felt her cheeks flush as she hoped that he was there to, her demon side had taken a shin to him last time they had met and was eager to see him again.

_Of course we want to see the potential mate again!_ gripped the demon side of Kagome.

_How in the world did he become a potential mate?_ asked the miko side.

_He is wolf and so are we._

_That doesn't mean anything, you look at Inuyasha in the same way._

_Not really he is a pack mate, that's about it, it is you that likes the inu hanyou. _

_Hey Inuyahsa isn't that bad!_ snarled the human side of Kagome.

_Shut up no one asked you._ Growled the Miko side.

_Well he's not…._

_Hey one thing we all agree on here is that Koga is handsome and has always been there when we needed him, which would make him a good mate, he would provide and be able to protect us when we are pupped….even though we can do it ourselves, and he has always believed in us where Inuyahsa has not. _Explained the demon side calmly, unwilling to allow either side to get under its skin…although it already knew what it wanted it just had to prove it some how.

"Shippo lets head towards Edo, and see if they are there and if they are we will travel with them for a while that way we can become reacquainted." Kagome told him with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. She hated it when her three sides decided to fight over the mates in this world. She didn't think that she wanted one right now although she knew she was about to come into heat…which meant males all over the damn place…lovely. That was another reason she wanted to be close to her old pack that way she had some back up if she needed it. There was only one way to find out the perfect mate in her eyes and that would be through trial and error.

"Come on mama we are almost there!" Shippo called excitedly as he trotted ahead of her his eyes filled with joy that Kagome couldn't help but smile at.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she called back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There is a powerful demon coming this way," whispered Kaede as her old heart began to pound in her chest.

"What old hag?" demanded Inuyasha angrily, his eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the old woman. Although he would never hurt her he didn't have patience for her, plus he had been pissed as hell the last three months. He had been so worried about Kagome he couldn't hardly breath much less anything else, although he had decided to stay in Edo to see if Kagome would come back here he hadn't been sure and that scared him. He was terrified that the woman that he loved wouldn't come back. That added to the fact that the mangy wolf had been coming around asking if Kagome had come back yet or if they had heard anything from her. He knew that the wolf was worried about her to but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"There is a extremely powerful demon coming this way, only one that I know of has this kind of power." Kaede replied with a smile, her heart pounding in anticipation of seeing the legendary miko once again.

"You mean Kagome is coming?" asked Inuyahsa his golden eyes lit up with hope, his ears perked up for the littlest sound, his nose already testing the air for her warm vanilla scent, that was all Kagome.

"She is returning!" whispered Kaede her eyes alight with joy, and her smile as wide as could be. She slowly moved her old body to a standing position and slowly made her way to the door where the inu hanyou stood his eyes watched the treeline with a focus that he hadn't shown in three months.

_Finally she is coming home, I can finally start to really court her, I get to see her again._ Thought Inuyahsa to himself as he watched the tree line.

"Inuyasha go and get Sango and Miroku they will want to greet her as well." Ordered Kaede in a voice that said no argument or he would have hell to pay.

Inuyasha glared at the old woman his eyes filled with disappointment but turned to do as she asked, praying that he would get back in time to see his love come into the village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they neared the village Kagome could feel her inu hanyou's aura, she could feel his joy as she neared and she knew that Kaede had warned him that she was coming. She smiled to herself, happy that the old woman was still among the living, she had been a big help to her and she truly loved the woman. She could smell the village now, and she could feel her determination begin to waver at the thought of seeing those that she loved, the ones that she had abandoned after the battle with Sesshomaru. She could only hope that they would not be angry with her. Although she had explained herself to Inuyasha she had left the other explanations up to him. She had feared the possibilities of losing control over her emotions when it came to saying good bye to Sango and even the perverted housi. One look at her young son increased her determination, the look of unaltered joy on his face, and joy as he began to smell the familiar smells of the village was one that she could not take from him.

"Can you believe it mama, it's the same as it has always been!" he cried happily.

"Yes you expected it to change in three months?" she asked surprised, a small smile on her face her eyes strained.

"Not really but it felt like we were gone longer than that."

Suddenly Kagome felt a strong demonic aura coming there way and it didn't feel friendly, nor did it feel familiar. She figured it was a demon coming to torment the village or one trying to get control of the Demon Miko that the legend foretold.

"Shippo run to the village as fast as you can, I will be there shortly." Ordered the Miko tersely, her voice cold and clipped as she turned in the direction of the menacing aura.

Having heard that voice before Shippo knew better than to argue with her and took off as fast as his little legs could go towards the village. His heart pounded in his chest, his eyes filled with fear for his mama.

Kagome waited for the owner to the aura to come out, her eyes cold as she watched all around her and let her aura flair. She was pissed, she was on her way back to her friends and this impudent demon thought to engage her in battle, thinking kami's knows what, she would not have her time with her friends spoiled by a fight. Slowly she got into battle stance and waited for what ever demon thought to challenge the demon miko to show itself. Finally a panther demon stepped out of the shadows of the trees, its green eyes alight with menace and evil.

"I know what you carry with you Demon Miko." it snarled aggressively.

"So you know who I am and yet you still seek to challenge me, you are a fool." she growled back as she allowed her demon appearance to show, her hair flew out behind her from the sheer power that surrounded her, her eyes started to glow and her fangs and claws elongated and her tail swished madly behind her.

"You may be the demon miko but you carry the jewel still, unable to come up with a wish that would destroy it, and it is the jewel that I wish."

"I am still its protector until it is destroyed you shall not have it." snarled Kagome as she allowed her aura to flare slightly shocking the panther demon.

Although the demon was startled by the amount of power she had it believed its master, that although she was powerful he was more so, that he could take that damn jewel and give it to his master, and take her for his own.

"Fool leave now while you still have your life." snarled Kagome her eyes filled with anger and power.

"I shall have the jewel and I will have you as a bonus." growled the panther demon as he leaped at her his claws and fangs bared.

Kagome sidestepped the demon but didn't move fast enough to avoid all of his claws as he swiped at her as he rolled on the ground and jumped back to his feet.

_Damn he's fast!_ snarled the demon side as it watched through Kagome's eyes. _Let me at him I can take him._

Kagome thought about what her demon side said as she jumped to the side after she had bloodied the male panthers lip and side with two swipes of her claws, and decided to allow her beast to have some control that way the fight would go better and less of her blood would be shed as she was already bleeding from scratches along her side where he had gotten her originally.

"Now you done pissed me off royally." snarled the demon side as her eyes bled red and the beast took over.

The panther noticed this and began to think twice about fighting this female, she looked pissed and he seriously didn't want to die today….how the hell was he going to get away from her in on piece she already drew blood on him which was something that he had not expected….that was when the demon decided to run.

_Better to run away and live another day to fight than die._ He thought to himself as he began to run.

_Let him go, for some reason I think he has to do with something bigger. _Said the Miko side quietly her thoughts running rampant as she contemplated the last thing that Naraku had said before he died.

_He said that there would be another one….that he had a son._ Remembered the human side suddenly, fear in her thoughts.

_We will handle that when it comes as long as we have the jewel then Naraku will not come back. _Said the demon side although it didn't sound so sure.

It was then that all three sides realized that they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_**Author Note:**_ _Once again I know that this is really late in coming and I'm sorry if this has typos gallor I kind of wrote this all night I have had sleep at all and it 7 am so yeah bear with me and I would love to have some comments and that kind of thing. Thanks._

_fangsoffury08_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HAJIME **_

_**HAJIME **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters from Inuyasha….although if she wants to give Koga away I would gladly take him.

_**Warning:**_ The usual adult theme and fights and all the good stuff that comes with a good story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha watched from the shadows his golden eyes wide as he watched Kagome dispose of the stinking panther demon that had thought to challenge her, but something that the panther demon had said bothered him, something that he didn't think was possible.

_Kagome couldn't still have the Shikon Jewel could she?_ he asked himself as his mind began to work.

_Maybe, but how is it that we can't sense it but that the panther demon can? Its not possible…is it?_ answered his demon side with a bit of hope in its voice.

Suddenly Kagome gasped bringing his attention away from its inner conversation to the beautiful ookami miko in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that her eyes had widened with fear, almost as though she hadn't known how long he had been there and was afraid of what he might have heard. He straightened up from his hiding place, his long hair swished around him as he made his way toward her. He watched her as he made his way toward her, trying to sense any hostility or possibly any change in her aura that would suggest that she still had the Shikon Jewel. He could sense nothing, and although he had heard what the panther demon had said about wanting the Shikon Jewel he had been unable to hear what she had said back.

_Why does our mate look so afraid?_ whimpered his demon side as it tried to escape to comfort what it saw as its mate.

_I don't know but first we need to figure out about that damn jewel!_ snarled Inuyasha back, his anger growing with every step he took.

"Welcome back Kagome…"Inuyahsa whispered, his head bowed so that his long hair could hide his eyes and the hope and fear in them. He hoped like hell that the jewel was still here then he could become the demon that he needed to be, and then again he was afraid that if he changed that he would lose the one woman that he loved above all others. He didn't know what to think about it.

"Inuyahsa….when did you get here?" asked Kagome her voice shaky her eyes filled with dread.

"Long enough to know that you are hiding something…did you destroy the Jewel or are you still protecting it?" Inuyasha asked softly his breath held as he waited for her answer both hope and dread running through him.

"Inuyahsa that is something that I can not answer right now." Growled Kagome irritably.

_That would mean yes._ Thought Inuyasha to himself as he finally raised his head and looked at her.

"Like I said welcome back and good work with the demon….looks like you don't need me anymore…" smiled Inuyasha his mind racing for a way to possibly get the jewel.

_If I get the jewel I can be the demon that I was meant to be and be a worthy mate for Kagome._ he thought to himself his heart racing at the mere thought of being worthy of such a powerful and legendary miko.

_But would she forgive you for doing the one thing that she never wanted you to do._ Replied his demon side.

"Inuyahsa did you hear what I just said?" asked Kagome warily, her eyes fixed on the hanyou.

"What?" asked Inuyasha as he was drug out of his inner thoughts or battle however you want to classify it as.

"Sorry I was thinking."

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked her body going instinctively into a defensive position, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah lets get to the village, Kaede went to get Miroku and Sango so that they would be able to see you."

Kagome just nodded, she wasn't sure what was going through Inuyasha's brain all she knew was that her instincts were screaming at her to stay away that he knew more than he was letting on, that he had heard the panther demon demand for the jewel. She only could pray to what ever Kami that was listening that he would not challenge her for it. She did not want to hurt her friend. Even her demon did not want to hurt the male although she knew that he sought to mate her and that just wasn't happening that faded a long time ago, she wanted or at least her demon side wanted the ookami prince that looked so delectable in his furs.

Kagome shook her head a smile on her face her eyes soft at the thought of Koga, she couldn't help but hope that she would see the handsome demon again while she was here. Inuyasha noticed the silly smile on her face and the softness that came over her and inside his demon did a version of the happy dance.

_She is thinking about us!_ barked the demon side happily.

_Calm down fool! Damn if you let on before we know about the jewel she might turn us away._

"Kagome you alright?" asked Inuyasha his eyes filled with lust as he watched her body move gracefully through the woods her long legs eating up the ground between where they were and the village.

"I'm fine." Kagome answered her voice filled with confusion, "Why do you ask?"

"You had a stupid grin on your face."

"Sorry just happy to be able to see my friends again." She replied as her demon laughed inside.

"Keh, what ever." growled Inuyasha as he walked beside her his demon purring.

"I'll meet you there Kagome, I want to check something out."

"What ever." It was then that Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to stay with her friends, she knew that he was going after the panther demon, the one that she had let get away to blab his mouth every where. She sighed sadly as she watched him leap away in his red hatori her eyes filled with sadness. She started to run toward the village wanting to say goodbye to her friends before she was on her way yet again, always alone for fear of having to hurt the ones that she cared about because of that damn jewel.

_What about Koga?_ asked the demon softly, not wanting to hurt the human side any more than it already was.

_He will want to see you…_ whispered the miko side.

_And what am I to do if I have to fight him to keep this damn jewel safe! _Kagome snarled angrily as she finally came to the edge of the village unshed tears made her eyes glisten in the light.

_Our pup will know that something is wrong,_ Kagome's demon side pointed out warily.

_I think that our pup needs to stay with Sango and Miroku _while_ we look into what the panther demon said._ Replied the human and miko side together the mothering instinct in them to strong to even think about having him near anything that had to do with Naraku.

"MAMA!!!!" yelled a familiar voice loudly and the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Hi sweetie!" Kagome smiled though it didn't reach her eyes as she leaned down to hug her son tightly.

"Did you find your friends?" asked Kagome as she straightened back up her hair falling around her face to hide her eyes from her son.

"Yep and Sango and Miroku are waiting for you at Kaede's."

"Why there?"

"They just figured you would want to see Kaede to." Shippo answered importantly his green eyes alight with joy.

As Kagome looked at her son through lowered lashes nodding her head at his happy tails of what everyone had been up to lately she was hit with such misariy that she didn't know what to do.

_Why did we have to bare this curse!_ she cried helplessly inside tears running down her face in her mind.

"Kagome!" called a familiar light voice and suddenly she was enveloped in slender arms.

"Sango!" cried Kagome happily as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Her eyes filled with both happiness and saddness.

"How have you been? How long are you staying? Anything new in the world?"

"Sango chill!" laughed Kagome at her friends exuberance. "First I have been fine, learned how to deal with my power and learned how to fight. Two I am just passing through I'll be gone by nightfall. Three yes there is new things and not good." Kagome ended with a sad smile at the crestfallen slayer.

"Why aren't you staying longer?" she asked softly her eyes filled with pain.

"Yeah mama why not I thought we were rejoining them?" asked Shippo his voice sounded very small and disappointed.

"Lets go in with Kaede and I will explain."

"What about Inuyasha shouldn't we wait for him?" asked Sango quizzically her eyes filled with confusion.

"No I need to be gone by the time Inuyasha gets back."

Sango looked at her with a confused expression on her face unsure of why the young demon would want to avoid their packmate, something big was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

"Lets go in and talk to Kaede then."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn that Panther demon is hauling ass!" growled Inuyasha to himself as he followed the scent of him. He couldn't lose his trail, he had to know what was going on, he had to know if the jewel was still in existence. Finally he came upon the panther demon resting in a clearing and called out from the tree tops.

"Yo! I just want to talk!"

Startled the panther demon shot to his feet his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up into the tree.

"Who are you?" he snarled defensively as he got ready to run if he showed any signs of aggression.

"I wanted to know first what is your name?"

"My name dog breath is Isamu."

"First don't call me dog breath I came not looking for trouble….I want to know something."

Isamu watched the dog demon through wary eyes, his lips curled in a snarl. "What they hell do you want?"

"The fight with the Miko demon does she still have the Shikon Jewel?"

"You are a fool, of course she does, my master told me although she has found a way to mask its power but she does have it."

Inuyasha sat in his tree his eyes on Isamu as his heart pounded furiously in his chest, his dog ears twitched with the slightest sound.

_Well that's one question down….wait he said master…uh oh I don't like the sound of that._

"What do you mean master?"

"That is all you are getting from me half demon!" snarled Isamu angrily his eyes filled with hate.

"Whatever I'll figure that out later but right now I got to get back to the village before Kagome leaves." Snarled Inuyasha back as he took off toward the village leaving a angry yet puzzled panther demon behind him.

**_AUTHOR NOTE: I am sorry that it took so long to update, I keep having major issues with writers block. If you guys have any suggestions on what to do next that would be great I do have some ideas for the next chapter but i would love to see what you think should happen. Also not really sure how this story is going to go i just kind of see what it wants to do. Reviews would be nice if you don't mind and i am sorry that this one was short. I guess I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the story line that has to due with Inuyasha….although I wished I owned Koga's sexyness

**Warning:** Adult language possible Adult situations and things to that nature.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome, child explain what is going on?" asked a old voice filled with worry.

"Well guys the jewel itself was never destroyed, that's what I am trying to keep from Inuyasha." Kagome explained her eyes tired and drained.

"I don't want to have to battle him to keep the jewel safe because in the end I would destroy him, I don't want to do that he is my brother, my friend." She whispered sadly her eyes downcast at the floor as she waited for her friends reactions.

"If you didn't destroy the jewel then how is it you are able to travel without being attacked for it?" asked Miroku his eyes puzzled.

"You aren't mad at me for not telling you before now?" she asked her eyes wide with disbelief her heart filled with hope that she hadn't lost everything that she held dear to her.

"Why would we be mad? You have your reasons for not telling us and good ones to." Sango replied gently her eyes filled with understanding as she stared at her sister.

Kagome just nodded she couldn't answer for fear of crying, her eyes filled with tears that would never fall. Sango moved closer to her youkai friend and wrapped on arm around her shoulders comfortingly as she waited for her friend to get her composure back.

"I should have known that you guys would understand." Kagome whispered her eyes filled with love for her friends.

"Back to the question at hand if you don't mind," whispered Kaede in her old cracked voice.

"Sorry Kaede, I didn't mean to get sidetracked." whispered Kagome sheepishly.

_How the hell is she able to do that?_ she wondered silently as she studied the old miko.

_You mean strike fear into your heart by saying a single sentence?_ asked the miko side.

_Yeah…._

_Because she is the closest thing to a mother you got out here that's why….a mother can do that to you…._

_Good point _agreed all sides of Kagome.

"Well the reason why I don't get attacked is that I found a way to conceal the jewels aura."

"And that would be how?" asked Sango her eyes filled with curiosity and awe at what her friend had managed to do.

"Well that's fairly simple I let the jewel become one with my body, well the miko part of my body anyway. Like it was when I first found out that it was in my body."

"Doesn't that increase your powers though?" asked Miroku curiously, although he figured that wouldn't be a bad thing for Kagome.

"No acutally it doesn't my miko side controls the jewel in which case she has sealed it off inside me until I can find a way to destroy it. As long as the Miko side of me holds the jewel then no one can sense it in which case it is then safe…SHIT!" growled Kagome her eyes going wide with fear and dismay.

"What Kagome?" asked Sango and Miroku together as they reached for their weapons and got ready for battle, their guard up because of the look on Kagome's face.

"I knew I should have killed that damn panther." growled Kagome irritably, her eyes filled with anger and disappointment as she walked out of Kaede's hut on the defensive.

_That must mean that Inuyasha knows the truth…_ thought Miroku sadly as he followed Kagome out of the hut stopping briefly to shake his head at the aged priestess who was struggling to her feet.

"Kaede we will take care of this."

"Yes Kaede let us take care of this," Sango supported him, her eyes filled with fear that she might lose her friend.

Slowly the old miko priestess nodded her head and lowered herself back to the ground, her eyes wary as she watched the slayer and the housi make their way outside.

"Inuyasha…." whispered Kagome as she watched his red clad figure leap tree from tree barely resting in his hurry to get to her, to get to the jewel.

_Smell the air Kagome….he isn't the hanyou that he usually is…._ growled the Demon side of Kagome its eyes flashed angrily at the thought that Inuyasha's demon sides impudence.

_How dare he challenge us! _Snarled the demon side.

_He lost control quit bitching…I don't want to hurt him._

"Kagome…" whispered Sango as she noticed the red eyed Inuyasha as he landed at the edge of the village.

"You can't reason with him like this," whispered Miroku quietly his mind whirling with ways to allow her to get away without a fight between the two friends.

"There is no way to avoid a fight, but I will not fight him…" Kagome replied, her eyes filled with pain at the upcoming beating she was going to take.

She knew what Inuyasha was capable of, she knew what damage he could inflict when he lost control. Her heart sunk at the sound of his snarling commands to give him the jewel, to allow him to be a full demon forever.

"I will not give you the jewel Inuyasha." growled Kagome trying to get him to back off, hoping that he would back off and go on and calm down.

"I want the jewel…and I want you Kagome!" snapped Inuyasha his anger increasing.

"You can not have either" snarled Kagome as she turned to run thinking that she might be able to get away, that she might be able to run.

Inuyasha noticed her beginning to turn and leaped into the air, his eyes filled with a killing rage at being denied the things that he wanted. He landed right behind his mate of choice and lashed out with his razor claws slashing her back cruelly. His eyes widened at the sound of his chosen ones cry of pain and he smiled a sick smile. He watched as she fell to the ground tears on her face the fear in her eyes aroused him to a fever.

_NO!!!!!!!!!_ screamed the hanyou part of Inuyasha his horror at the sight of Kagome's fear filled eyes filling him with a power, as he struggled to regain control.

_I will mate her before I lose control!_ snarled the demon side of Inuyasha angrily as he pushed the hanyou side down with every bit of power it had.

"Mate!" snarled Inuyasha as he stepped closer to Kagome his eyes filled with lust as he looked at her beaten body.

_Kill him! Don't let him do this to you!_ screamed the Miko and Demon side together their horror at what was happening beyond belief.

_I will not kill him he may kill me but I will not kill him_. Answered Kagome's human side her weariness filled her voice as well as the pain that coursed through her body.

The cuts on her back stung and burned like fire as Inuyasha rolled her onto her back, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the hanyou she had traveled with and knew that if she survied this she would have wished she had died, she knew he would beat her and use her powers. How had she missed his power hungry side? How could she have thought that he could keep control over the beast that lay inside him. Kagome glanced over toward Kaede's hut and saw Sango watching horror in her eyes but froze in place unable to move.

_Good the spell worked…._

_What spell?_ asked the demon side angrily as it fought to escape to save her from a fate worse than death but the human side held firm.

_The spell to keep Sango and Miroku from interfering…Inuyasha would have killed them and I can't have that…_whispered the human side as she grew weaker her heartbeat slowing almost to a standstill.

Inuyasha watched the beautiful miko below him and smiled a sick smile his eyes filled with lust as he slowly began to disrobe.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled an angry familiar voice, and suddenly Inuyasha was gone and in his place stood a very pissed off Koga.

"You will pay fucking dog breath!" growled Koga as he took a defensive stance over Kagome as his eyes filled with redness at the sight of his woman being beaten and bloodied.

"Nice to see you to Koga…"whispered Kagome her eyes filled with relievedness as she succumbed to the blackness.

**_Author Note: Hey everyone thought I would leave another note. I love the reviews and would love some more ideas. I hope that you like these chapters and I am sorry if they get shorter I run out of idea's and end the chapter....lol. I hope that you like it and will let me know. Talk to you later._**

**_Fangsoffury08_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not make any money from the writing of this story although I wish that I did I don't. I would gladly take Koga if she would give him to me…I'll take REAL good care of him…lol.

_**Warning:**_ Adult language, themes and the like…will let you know when there will be a lemon but not sure when…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "How dare you lay a hand on my Kagome…" snarled Koga angrily his eyes flashed red as he stared at the Inu hanyou with disgust and anger.

He would never in his entire life forget the look of relife on his Kagome's face when she saw it was him, he would never forget the look of pain in her eyes as she struggled to remain consciousness. He could smell her blood and knew that she was losing a lot of blood while he fucked with the stupid hanyou that had no control over himself. For the marks on Kagome's back he would pay for the pain and suffering that he had put Kagome through Inuyasha would suffer but would Kagome be alright?

Once Kagome had lost consciousness the spell she had placed over her friends was released, their horrified cries reached the ookami prince without delay, and he glanced over at the slayer as she stared at Inuyasha horror in her eyes.

"Slayer," growled Koga, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's furious face as he fought to his feet and stood growling at the ookami prince.

"Get Kagome into the hut while I take care of this mongrel."

"Koga, don't kill him, Kagome wouldn't want that," answered Sango with distaste in her mouth as she made her way to her fallen friend, hate in her eyes as she watched the hanyou carefully watching for any signs that he might charge her.

"I am watching the hanyou get to Kagome," snapped Koga as he saw her watching Inuyasha her movements slow as though to not attract attention to herself.

Sango nodded in response and picked up her pace worry lines wrinkled her face as she tried to move her friend without hurting her, her eyes filled with sympathy as she saw the cuts along her friends back. They were deep about an inch wide and from the top of her back to the very bottom of her lower back just above her butt. The edges were jagged and she was losing a lot of blood. Sango didn't know if she could move Kagome without killing her and she would surely be put into shock at the pain.

"Koga I can't move her, it would surely kill her if I did." called Sango her voice filled with anger and worry as she crouched protectively over her friend.

Koga's eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha's lip curl at the sound of the slayers voice. His fist clenched as he watched Inuyasha glance around as if to figure out how many opponents he had, and he noticed that the main one challenging him was the wolf prince that had always pissed him off.

Inuyasha growled at the prince his eyes filled with a murderous rage, as he saw that he was what stood between him and his intended mate. He leaped into the air planning on landing behind the prince and snatching his prize but was quickly denied that as he was slammed back into a tree from a right hook to his jaw. Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear the ringing from his ears when he saw Koga running at him his eyes glazed over with red, his claws outstretched. He dodged to the right just in the nick of time, where his heart had been seconds before there now was a hole the size of Koga's fist in the tree.

Koga glared at Inuyasha as he dodged his blow, his anger continuing to grow as he thought about his unconscious woman that he had loved since the first time he had seen her. He ran at the Inu demon yet again his eyes narrowed with rage as he closed in he watched for the telltale signs that he was going to dodge and which way cause this time he was going to put his hand through his stomach. The slayer was right Kagome would never forgive him if he were to kill Inuyasha but how to stop him and bring him back to normal would be the battle that he didn't know how to fight.

"Housi how the hell do I bring the real Inuyasha out?" snapped Koga angrily as he launched a kick out to the demons head and smiled in satisfaction as it connected solidly and sent the demon flying back and away from Kagome and the Slayer.

"Pretty much beat him half to death or get tetsiguia (sp?) in his hand!" shouted Miroku as he ran towards Sango and Kagome is staff in his hand as he watched the two demons battle it out.

"Which would be quicker?" snarled Koga as he once again lashed out with a right hook followed by a high kick to Inuyasha's thick skull.

"The sword!" yelled Sango as she watched Miroku head their way his gray eyes ever watchful as he headed in their direction.

Koga nodded signaling that he had heard the woman and concentrated his full attention on the hanyou gone wild in front of him, his blue eyes cold and calculating, like those of the wolves he commanded. He looked at the sword at Inuyasha's side and tried to think of a way to intice the demon to grab at his sword, he knew that he couldn't touch it for if he did the barrier would reject him. He slowly pulled his own katana out of its sheath at his side and smiled at how the blade slipped silently from it and shined in the sun. Although not used often he did take care of his sword as it was a mark of the pack that he lead, each leader took the sword from the previous leader and with it the position of pack leader. Koga smiled at Inuyasha his eyes cold and ruthless as he watched him.

"Inuyasha draw your sword, it is time to finish this." growled Koga in the tone of the Alpha wolf, his voice hard and commanding as he brought his sword in front of him, all he could do was hope that Inuyasha did as he hoped.

"Stupid wolf, you will die!" snarled Inuyasha as he reached for his sword and grasped it in his hand.

Inuyasha gasped as the power of his sword coursed through him, as it slowly pushed back the demon that had taken control of him. He growled as he tried to let go of the sword, to try and remain as a demon.

_Fuck no! You ain't taking control again!_ snarled the sane part of Inuyasha as he struggled back to the surface.

_I'll be back you fool and next time I won't be fooled!_

Koga watched Inuyasha carefully as he saw the purple stripes on his face begin to receed and his fangs begin to go back to normal. He continued to watch him until Inuyahsa's eyes finally went back to their normal golden yellow and sniffed as he watched Inuyasha fall to the ground his breathing labored.

"Koga, I never thought I would say this but thank you." gasped Inuyasha weakly as he stared at his rival from his place on the ground.

Koga said nothing, he turned and ran to Kagome his eyes filled with worry as he stared at her lifeless form.

"Will she be alright?" he demanded his voice filled with fear and worry.

"Kaede should be able to tell us, we got to get her inside though." answered Sango as she watched the wolf demon her own eyes filled with worry and fear at the thought of losing her sister.

Koga nodded his eyes filled with determination as he scooped her up into his arms, her body barely jostled as he did so, trying to cause as little pain to her as he possibly could. As he turned to take her into the hut he looked at the Slayer and the Housi his eyes cold as ice.

"Do not allow that fool into this hut, or I will kill him next time, Kagome's wishes be damned." he snarled as he walked into the hut not waiting for their acceptance.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and made their way over to the door their eyes filled with the same ice that Koga's had been and stood ready at the door their weapons at the ready. Inuyasha looked from where he was his eyes filled with astonishment at their blatent display of who was the authority figure and bowed his head in defeat, his eyes filled with anger at their display. He could only watch from where he had landed with his sword to see if he had killed his love or if she would survive.

_**Author Note:**__ Hi all! What do you think? Was it to short was it good enough? I wasn't sure how to do this scene….I hope that you like it and reviews are SOOOOO WELCOME! The reviews are actually what keeps me going on this story. Thanks and hope to hear from you soon._

_Fangsoffury08_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I make money with this story…wish that I did but I don't, although I would gladly take Koga….**_

_**Warning:**_ There will be adult language and themes, if you don't like it don't read it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kaede!" growled Koga as he walked through the door his eyes filled with fear as he looked at the old woman.

"Set her down Koga and let me look at her, I need her top removed so that I can see the extent of the damage." she replied quickly after a glance at the girl she considered a daughter as she struggled to her feet and got her herb bag from the corner of the hut and made her way to the girls side, her good eye filled with concern.

"Who did this to ye girl?" she whispered to herself as she gently dabbed at the girls face with a damp cloth she had.

"Koga get her top, if you want me to fix her you got to get that top off." growled Kaede her voice rough and angry.

Koga nodded actually impressed with the old woman' s growl, the only other woman that had the ability to make his shiver like that was Kagome. He took his claws and as gently as he possibly could cut the cloth from the top of her shirt to the bottom and gently peeled it off hissing as he saw the fabric come out of the cuts. His eyes glazed red as he saw the extent of the damage. The claw marks were an inch wide, the edges ragged with torn and cut flesh. They were deep, to deep for a mortal woman to survive, but Kagome was a demon now, that greatly increased her chances but there was still a possibility of her not making it. They reached from the back of her neck to the crease of her lower back just before her butt curved.

_REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!_ snarled Koga's demon angrily as it struggled for dominance.

_No she would never forgive us….although trust me I want to kill him to…._ he replied quietly his eyes never leaving Kaede as she moved around gathering the herbs and things that she would need.

"Who did this to her?" demanded Kaede as she slowly whipped the blood from around the wounds and gently began cleaning the wounds her eyes filled with pain at the sight of the girls back.

"Inuyasha while he was overcome by his demon…"snarled Koga angrily his eyes flashed red with anger.

"She will live I know that much the jewel wouldn't allow anything else to happen." Kaede told him her voice rough with emotion.

"The jewel? What the hell are you talking about?" snarled Koga his eyes wide with astonishment.

_She destroyed the jewel I thought._

"She was unable to do a pure wish so in essence she has carried the jewel with her, her miko side holds it disguising its aura and keeping it safe."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know but she has managed it, and because of that she may have her life saved because of it." answered Kaede solemnly.

_Forgive me Kagome, I didn't know that he was unaware of you holding the jewel._ thought Kaede to herself as she worked on bandaging the wounded girl.

"Now just sit with her, she should awaken soon. We just have to keep it from getting infected." Kaede said after awhile of working over the girls back her eyes filled with exhaustion.

"Go and rest old one, I will watch over her." whispered Koga his eyes filled with concern now not just for Kagome but for the old priestess that had given everything she had to help Kagome.

"I will step out and tell Sango and Miroku of her condition and then I will come and rest." replied Kaede stubbornly.

Koga rolled his eyes and nodded knowing that there was no room for argument, he should have known anyone around Kagome would be that way. He watched Kagome through the night his eyes filled with worry as he noticed the slight temperature change around her. Kaede was asleep a few feet away but he didn't want to wake her, not yet at least he wanted to see what this would bring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome could feel a burning sensation in her back, as though someone had lit her afire and left her to burn. It was all she could do to not scream, she tried to remember what had happened what had occurred to bring this much pain to her body, she hadn't been in this much pain since the day she gave Sesshomaru his power back as the Western Lord. Then she remembered Inuyasha clawed her back, and he was about to forcefully mate her, and then he was knocked away and Koga was there. She remembered thanking Koga and telling him to not kill him before blackness engulfed her.

_What the hell is going on?_ She growled to her other sides wanting to know about the burning sensation that she was feeling.

_The jewel is reacting to you being so close to death…it is trying to heal you._ replied the demon side a little bit worried, as it didn't want to get purified by the jewel.

_I am trying to control it so that it won't purify you but its straining to save you. _the miko side explained exhaustion in her voice.

_Let it go…it won't hurt the demon side, it created it why would it destroy it?_

_Are you sure?_ whispered the demon side a bit worried.

_Without a doubt._

_Alright._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Koga gasped as he watched Kagome turn a bright pink and backed away as she started to raise from the ground his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but at that moment he could feel the jewel he could feel it within her and knew what the old woman had said was true.

"Kaede!" Koga growled his eyes never leaving Kagome's floating form as he moved to shake the old woman awake.

"What you mangy wolf!" growled Kaede as she opened her eyes and she gasped to see Kagome floating surrounded by a pink light slowly revolving in the air.

"The jewel must be doing this, it must be healing her!" gasped Kaede her eyes wide in awe and fear for she didn't know what the jewel would do to her demon side.

"Koga back up I don't know what will happen when the energy releases." Kaede whispered her voice tight with fear.

Koga nodded and did as the old woman had said but continued to watch Kagome and gasped as her back came into view as she slowly rotated.

_Her back is healing, the flesh is coming together almost like Narku's did but this is different!_ Koga thought to himself as he watched Kagome heal within the pink light that was the jewel.

Finally, after several minutes of bated breath Kagome began to slowly to lower the ground, her body limp but vibrating with power. Koga wanted to rush over to her and hold her, to make sure that she was indeed completely herself but knew if he touched her now that he could very well be purified without a second thought.

Slowly Kagome's eyes began to flutter as she began to open them her eyes red as the demon was the first being to awake from the healing process. Kagome smiled when she saw Koga her demon side showing through as its thoughts began to race.

_The human and miko will be pissed but I don't care! I am going to do what I want while the recuperate from the healing! _

Kagome slowly rose to her feet her eyes never leaving Koga's face as she slowly made her way toward him almost laughing as she saw his eyes widen and he slowly backed away. Koga shook his head slowly as he watched Kagome come towards him, a little afraid of the predatory look in her eyes. He knew that at that moment the demon was in control and he didn't know what to expect he had not had much experience with her as a demon before. Suddenly Kagome pounced her arms around Koga's neck as she brought her lips to meet his crushing his lips beneath hers as she stated without words that he was hers. Koga responded immediately his arms going around her pulling her tightly to his body, groaning at the contact of her soft body against his, his mouth taking control of the kiss as pushed his tongue into her willing mouth. He whimpered as she pushed her body against his in response, his hands reached around her back to cup her waist and pull her tightly against his flesh.

Suddenly there came a slight cough from the corner of the hut, and Koga groaned as he broke the kiss his eyes on Kagome's face as he watched her human self slowly take over and the blush covered her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt but don't ye think ye should go tell the others that ye are alright?" asked Kaede with a smile in her voice as she watched the couple. She couldn't help but grin at the dazed look on the girls face as she turned and nodded and started out the door, her eyes filled with confusion and quite a bit of lust.

"Well…I take it ye enjoyed yeself?" asked Kaede with a smile as she looked at the astonished but smiling wolf demon.

"You have no idea old woman…" answered Koga his voice filled with lust. "And that answered one question, her demon does accept me, and so does the human side." He whispered to himself with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, I do believe that they have accepted you…" grinned Kaede as she turned to put away her things, but her words fell on deaf ears as the wolf had just gone out the door to follow the girl determined to make her his mate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"MAMA!!!!!!!" yelled Shippo as he launched himself at her, his eyes filled with worry and fear as he snuggled into her waiting arms.

"I thought that I had lost you mama!" he cried tears running down his face as he nuzzled into her arms taking in her woodsy scent.

"I am fine you know what saved me." she whispered quietly to her son, her eyes serious as she watched him nod his head.

"Kagome thank Kami that you are alright." cried Sango as she rushed to hold her friend in her arms. Her eyes filled with relief that her friend was alright.

"I am fine Sango, really the jewel saved my life, hell I don't even have a scar." Kagome laughed as she held her friend.

"Don't even think it Miroku," growled Koga as he watched the hentai monk walk behind the two girls his eyes on their bottoms.

Miroku glanced at him his eyes wide with innocence until he saw Koga flex his claws and decided against trying for their bottoms and just stood to the side keeping a wary eye on the wolf demon.

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome once she had calmed Sango down, her eyes filled with wariness.

"He left a little while ago, he was upset cause he thought that he had killed you, he really felt bad about it but Koga said not to let him near you so we didn't."

"Thank you guys, but I have to go find him, I have to let him know why I didn't tell him about the jewel."

Koga growled at the thought of Kagome going anywhere near that fool puppy but he knew that if he tried to stop her that she would only hand him his ass.

"I know where he is anyway so I won't be far." Kagome said as she watched Koga's face go from calm to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"And where would that be Kagome?" he demanded angrily, pissed that she wanted to go to the man that had just about killed her not but a few hour ago.

"The sacred tree. Where he and I first met."

"What ever," he growled hurtfully his anger palpable in the night air.

Kagome just shook her head and took off running toward the sacred tree her eyes filled with wariness no longer would she be caught unaware and this time she wouldn't run if he wanted to fight she would give him a fight to remember.

_**Author note:**_ _Hi again, I have wrote yet another chapter, I hope that you like it, I did, I thought that it was a good touch with Kagome's demon accepting Koga. Anyways Review please cause they are what keeps me going with this. I guess I'll talk to you all later. Can't wait to hear from you….although the next chapter may be a little bit I have to do some school work before I can write anymore._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any thing regarding Inuyasha nor do I make money from writing of this story…although I wish that I did cause then maybe I wouldn't be poor….

_**Warning:**_ There will be adult language and possibly some lemons in the near future…either way there will be things that are not good for kids under the age of like 18 but if you are younger than that and reading this DO NOT SUE!!!! I'm broke anyway…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha sighed as he sniffed the air his eyes filled with confusion and fear as he smelled Kagome's unique scent, his heart pounded in his chest as he fought for control, he didn't want to hurt her although everything in his being screamed at him to do so.

_Why Kagome? Why didn't you tell me the truth?_ he thought heartbrokenly as he waited for her to come through the trees.

He had known that her body wouldn't allow her to die, although he had been worried about her he knew in his heart that she would be fine. He had known that her demon side would take control and if some how Kagome had kept that from happening, the miko side would have done what it had to, to ensure survival at least.

Inuyasha glanced over at the beautiful woman as he watched her come through the trees and come to a halt her hair swished around her body and her clothes came to rest on her body as she halted at the edge of the clearing looking at him, her eyes filled with caution.

"I'm in control now Kagome," he whispered as he turned away from her not letting her see the battle in his eyes as he fought for control of his demon half and stared at the sacred tree.

"I know that you are fighting for control as we speak Inuyasha, I'm no fool." Kagome stated as she looked at his broad back her eyes filled with concern and caution.

"Yeah well I got it under control." he snapped back as he stubbornly refused to look at her for fear of losing what control he had.

"I wanted to explain why I didn't tell you," Kagome began as she looked at the sacred tree her heart in her eyes as she looked at her long time friend.

"Kagome are you sure you want to have this conversation at this moment?" he asked warily as he slowly turned to look at her his eyes tinged red but still in control, trying to show her how little control he really had. He didn't want to fight her and he didn't want to lose what control he did have.

"You will listen and I will leave," Kagome snarled her voice filled with demand as she looked at him her own eyes tinged red as she let a little of her demon come out.

"Inuyasha I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to make a selfish wish, if you did then it would essentially recreate the whole situation with Narku all over again and that was something that neither of us wanted." Kagome explained as she watched the dangerous hanyou unaware that they both were being watched as her attention was on the quickly angering hanyou.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF SAYING THAT IT WOULD BE A NARKU SITUATION!" screamed Inuyasha as he started towards her oblivious to her raising power as she watched him storm towards her, her eyes wary.

"Inuyasha I didn't say that you would be like him I said that it would recreate a situation like him, not with you but it would make the jewel essentially recreate itself after it made your wish come true and then there would be another born to try and take it." she snarled back showing her fangs, her eyes filled with fear.

"Kagome that isn't a fucking selfish wish," snarled Inuyasha back his lips curling to show his fangs, his eyes flashed red as he came towards her.

"Back off Inuyasha I don't want to fight you but I will damn it," Kagome snarled as she tried to put some distance between her and the quickly losing control hanyou.

"You are still slightly weak from earlier, your body has already told on you," snarled Inuyasha as he continued toward her.

"You are slower and your snarls are weaker than usual, your miko powers aren't even flairing up to defend you like they usually would," he continued a evil light in his eye as he stalked her watching her eyes. "You are completely helpless."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as he spoke her anger rising as what he said was true but at the same time she wasn't helpless she could still out run him if she had to.

"You are underestimating me Inuyasha if you think that I am helpless," she snarled back trying to hide the weakness he had obviously seen.

Inuyasha just chuckled at her as he continued toward her his eyes going red as he finally lost control.

_Shit!_ exclaimed Kagome as she backed away hurriedly her eyes wide with fear, she looked frantically for an escape route not wanting to call Koga.

Suddenly, Inuyasha leaped his eyes filled with lust and rage as he soared through the air, it was then that the unknown watcher decided to make his appearance known.

Kagome's eyes hardened with resolution as she decided to stand her ground, she wasn't going to run this time, and although she may come out on the losing end she would not back down. Kagome flinched as he got closer to her his eyes filled with rage as she readied what power she had to fight back.

Suddenly Kagome saw all white, and could smell the smell of woods and honeysuckle, she knew that smell. There was only one being on this earth that smelled that damn good and moved that damn fast.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped her eyes wide as she watched the stoic lord slightly nod his head as he withdrew his sword and blocked the insane hanyou.

"Calm yourself you stupid hanyou!" snarled Sesshomaru his eyes filled with anger as he forced his half brother back.

Inuyasha growled at the demon lord his eyes filled with rage at once again being unable to get to his prize bitch. He slowly backed of his eyes wary as he watched the powerful lord. He slowly turned and leaped into the trees his eyes filled with rage as he retreated to fight yet another day.

"Stupid half-breed," snarled Sesshomaru as he slowly sheathed his sword and turned to face the miko, his eyes unreadable.

"Sesshomaru thank you," whispered Kagome her voice weak with relife as she stared at the handsome Lord.

"No need to thank this Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to ask you a question," Sesshomaru replied his eyes haughty as he stared at her but there was something under the surface something different about the Lord.

"What is it you wish to ask me?" asked Kagome her eyes wary as she stared at the lord.

"Kagome I wish permission to court you."

Kagome looked at him her mouth agape and promptly passed out.

_**Author Note: **__Yet another chapter down and I think that this puts a nice twist in, I hope that you like it and will review soon. I am trying to figure out where to go with the next chapter but I just had a heartbreak so I don't know how long it will take me to update. Thanks for being faithful._

_Fangsoffury08_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with the program or manga….wish that I did…I would have Koga chained to my bed but I don't._

_**Warning:**__ There will be adult language and themes. Will be a lemon but not sure if it will be in this chapter or not. If you are under age DO NOT READ and if you read and are offended well you chose to do so after I warned you your fault._

_Well that didn't go as I expected. _thought Sesshomaru to himself as he caught her before she hit the ground his face impassive as he stared down at her pale form and started towards the village. He already knew that if he took her like he wanted to, even though that was how it was done sometimes, that Kagome would kick his ass, though he really wished he didn't have to admit that she was the stronger force to be reckoned with.

_Why did you come out here so weak to face that buffoon?_ he asked himself as his beast whimpered anxiously at their chosen one's pale form begging her to open her eyes.

Sesshomaru knew that the wolf prince would be all over him when he got to the village but at that current point in time he just didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to get Kagome back to her normal strength and see what she had to say about his proposition. As he strode into the village his eyes searched for the elderly miko that guarded it so well, his eyes cold towards others.

"Mama?" called a small male voice from ahead of him. His eyes were drawn to Shippo's small form as his small eyes widened in shock as he realized who Sesshomaru carried and darted off his little legs carrying him as fast as they could go.

Sesshomaru knew that it wouldn't be long before the wolf prince would come a running, his eyes rolled in his head as he waited for the mangy wolf to show up.

"KAGOME!" yelled a deep baritone voice that belonged to Koga as he tore around the edge of a village hut his eyes wide almost completely red in fury as he saw who held her.

Sesshomaru braced himself as he waited for the wolf prince to get near and narrowed his eyes at the other taiyouki. Koga skidded to a stop a short distance from him his eyes wary as he watched the way that the lord of the west held the young girl. Koga growled deep in his throat a challenge building as his eyes flashed.

"Now is not the time to fight you fool," snarled Sesshomaru his beast rising at the challenge.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" snarled Koga back as he slowly made his way toward Kagome, he didn't want her to get hurt if the lord tried something funny while he was taking Kagome from him.

"I didn't do anything you mangy wolf, it was that stupid half breed!" growled Sesshomaru angrily as he handed her to the wolf prince reluctantly and slowly stepped back, his eyes bleeding red as he watched the wolf handle her gently.

_She is ours! Why did you let him take her?_ screamed his beast at him angrily wanting to rip him to shreads.

_Because you fool at the moment she needs help, and we aren't on her best side._ growled Sesshomaru in reply to his beast.

Koga narrowed his eyes at the demon lord his eyes filled with suspicion at the Lord of the West's actions. He had never seen the lord even think about helping her until she turned into a demon, what the hell did he want with her now? Koga didn't even want to think about the possibilities that the Lords presence could bring up. Right now all he was concerned about was getting Kagome to Lady Kaede to see about her and make sure that she was unharmed.

_Inuyasha you have harmed her for the last time_ Koga growled to himself as he raced away towards the elderly miko's hut his eyes flashed angrily but always gentle as his beast howled in agreement.

"What happened now?" asked the old woman as she once again had a unconscious Kagome on her pallet in her hut her eyes worried as she checked the girl over.

"Sesshomaru brought her in, said Inuyasha did this to her again."

"Well there are no signs of injury so she must have just overexerted herself." Kaede explained her eyes solomn as she watched the wolf lord handle the girl so gently.

"When will she wake up?" Koga asked softly his eyes worried.

"When her body is rested and ready to go again." Kaede said and before she could blink both the girl and the wolf lord were gone.

"Where did ye go?" she asked herself aloud her eyes wide with astonishment.

_What the hell are you doing?_ asked Koga to himself his thoughts jumbled as he raced through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him.

_She accepted us finally, we will let her recover in peace at our den_ the beast replied happily as it howled its happiness to the world.

Koga smiled his eyes tender as he raced through the woods, it was true she had accepted his suit with her kiss, its just the rest of her didn't realize that, her demon had accepted didn't mean the other sides of her had. He couldn't wait to convince the rest of her that he would be a good provider and a good mate to her. He smiled as he saw his caves come into view and he took a deep breath of the clean air his eyes filled with happiness.

"Koga whats wrong with Sister?" asked Gauku worriedly as he made his way towards the pair.

"She just needs to rest is my pallet ready?" asked Koga his eyes alight with happiness and joy as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah its been waiting on you to come back." Haku replied his eyes watchful.

Koga nodded in approval at that and made his way towards his pallet his eyes filled with warmth as he pushed back the furs that covered his doorway to his bed. He gently laid her down upon his bed his eyes watched her face as she slept. He couldn't believe how peaceful she looked in her sleep, how innocent she seemed. He knew otherwise even though he knew that she had become harder than he could ever imagine as she slept she looked like the old Kagome he knew.

Koga sighed as he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. He could only hope that the rest of her would accept him and that they could finally be together. Koga smiled as he felt her move closer to him in her sleep and closed his eyes wanting to join her in her dreams.

"Where is Kagome?" asked a cold, calculating voice from the door way of her hut.

"My lord I don't even know," replied Kaede her eyes wide with fear as she saw the lords eyes flash angrily, unhappy at what she had said.

"What are you talking about?" snarled Sesshomaru his eyes beginning to bleed red at this turn of events.

"One minute they were here and the next they were gone." explained Kaede her voice shook with fear at the thought of the demon lord killing her.

"What do you mean 'they'?" asked Sesshomaru as the truth dawned on him he growled angrily and stalked out of the hut before the elderly miko could answer.

"Wow…I hope Koga survives…." whispered Kaede feeling a little bad for accidentally telling on the wolf prince.

_You think to keep her away from me you fool_ snarled Sesshomaru to himself as he took to the skies following the twos scent his anger growing as he flew.

_You will pay for this_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_They took her from the village_ snarled Inuyasha quietly to himself as he watched his brother take off after the demonness. He slowly started to follow the Western Lord his eyes filled with lust and anger, his thoughts murderous as he went after what he thought was his.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha turned and growled into the shadows, "I know that you are there what the fuck do you want!"

"Do you wish to have Kagome to yourself?" asked a silky voice filled with malice and hatred.

"Yeah I do," snarled Inuyasha his eyes wide with excitement as a pale skinned, dark haired boy came out of the shadows his eyes downcast.

"I can give her to you as long as you will help me get what I want." whispered the voice which filled with triumph at the hanyou's lack of control.

"What do you want?"

"Everything," replied the boy as he raised his eyes and looked into the hanyou's blood red eyes with his own chilling red eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome slowly stretched her body felt warm and comfortable as she stretched, her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the strong pair of tanned arms that wound around her waist, and she could feel a warm hard body behind her. She slowly turned in those arms to see who her captor was and smiled as she looked into the tanned sleeping face of Koga, her heart in her eyes for the whole world to see.

_He is so cute when he is asleep, he looks so peaceful_ she thought to herself.

_Hey do you know what the demon side did?_ cried The Miko side angrily at least partially angry, she also thought that the wolf prince was a good choice but she thought it was irritating that they didn't get to discuss it.

_What the hell did you do?_ asked the human side warily.

_Accepted his suit of courtship_

_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Told you she wouldn't be happy about it. _Smiled the Miko side smugly as she waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

_Why? I mean I would have to but why now?_

_Because it is time to make the prophecy come true and second Koga is sexy._

_Well what are you going to do about Sesshomaru?_ asked Kagome irritably unknowing that during her internal battle with her other sides that Koga had awakened and was watching her expressions as she conversed with her other sides.

_She looks so fucking beautiful_ he thought to himself as he waited for her to come back to him.

_I don't know yet right now you have a awakened wolf demon to deal with._ laughed Kagome's demon side evilly as she receded to let Kagome deal with Koga.

"Hey," Kagome said a slight blush creeping up her cheeks as she watched the wolf demon's ice blue eyes warm with merriment.

"Do you know what you did?" he asked with a grin as he watched the blush grow.

"I know some of what I did but not the specifics," she replied her face turned red with her embarrassment.

"Well I'll show you what you did!" Koga said as he pulled her closer to him and his mouth descended down onto hers his warm lips capturing hers.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of his warm lips on hers and he took full advantage as his tongue swept in to take over her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth thoroughly as he pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He whimpered happily when she relaxed into his arms and kissed him back her tongue shyly stroking his in response. He smiled when he could smell her musky smell of arousal coming off of her and slowly pushed her over onto her back and moved his mouth from hers. He slowly trailed kisses down the side of her neck softly sucking on the junction of her collar and her neck enjoying her mewling sounds of pleasure.

"KOGA!!!!" yelled a masculine voice from outside the door.

"Shit!" growled Koga angrily as he put his forehead against hers, his eyes filled with lust his erection painful at the sight of Kagome's swollen lips and hazy eyes.

"KOGA!!!!!!!!!!!" came the voice again more alarmed than before.

"WHAT?" growled Koga more pissed off than ever before.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here and he's pissed!" came the hasty reply.

"Fuck!" growled Koga as he slowly got up his erection not going down no matter how much he tried to get it to.

"What the hell does he want?"

"Kagome."

"On my way."

Koga looked down at his chosen mate and smiled, his eyes filled with love as he looked at her lusty eyes.

"I'll be right back love," Koga whispered his eyes and voice filled with devotion and love.

"No, I'm coming with you, we stand together."

Koga looked at her his eyes wide with astonishment at what she had said.

"Do you know what that means?" he gasped out when he could finally take a breath.

"Yes I do mate to be." she smiled her eyes filled with love.

Koga grinned and offered her his hand, his eyes filled with joy at her words. She giggled up at him and grasped his hand to pull herself up, her eyes filled with joy. Slowly the two of them made their way towards the cave entrance to face Sesshomaru.

**_Author Note: Yes I know the cliffy sucked. Sorry I wrote it during Chem class...lol. Let me know what you think hope you like it just a warning it may be slow in coming for another chapter due to finals coming up. Thanks for all the reviews and faithful readers it means a lot and keeps me writing. Later_**

**_Fangsoffury08_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha or any of the affiliates so don't sue me for the penny that I have

**Warning:** there may be a lemon in here somewhere not sure though

**Author talk:** Well I am back sorry it took me so long to get this far I had a lot come up in a short time and I will admit I forgot about this story hopefully I can get back on a role hope you like this chapter

"KOGA!" snarled Sesshomaru his eyes bleeding red as he fought with his demon side, growling dangerously as he stared into the dark caves waiting for the wolf prince to emerge.

_That fool can not have our mate,_ growled his demon as he watched the cave entrance, Sesshomaru didn't even bother to answer feeling that it wasn't necessary since they were both on agreement there was no better alliance than with the legendary Miko Demon and that was something that he intended to have, even if he had come to care for the woman.

"Sesshomaru, calm youself," came a familiar female voice, Sesshomaru's demon almost purred hearing her voice his eyes instantly calming as he saw her walk out only to become enraged yet again at the sight of the wolf pup following her his eyes filled with love and wariness as though he wasn't sure of Sesshomaru.

_Be careful Kagome, his demon is more in charge than the legendary Ice Prince is, he could be dangerous,_ Koga thought his body automatically going into defensive mode, ready to spring at the first sign of danger to his mate-to-be. Yes she accepted him but until they were completely mated that could be a dangerous situation for him and her depending on who wanted to battle for her or if she let them battle for her. Koga watched as his woman stepped to the front of the cave his eyes filled with pride as she stood tall, her eyes filled with warmth but also wariness of the ice prince her power surrounding her as she watched him fight for control over his demon.

_This could be dangerous,_ whispered the human part of Kagome her voice filled with a bit of fear as she watched the demon lord fight with himself to gain control over his anger.

_For who you? You maybe but not me,_ scoffed the demon part wary but not afraid, confident that they would be fine.

_It will be dangerous but we are all here and we have beat him before so I doubt that it will be a problem and Koga is here now,_ said the Miko part as the power grew just in case causing Kagome's eyes to skin to glow with the residual power that lay in wait for defense.

Koga smiled as he saw his mate ready herself just in case the demon lord didn't take no for an answer he was proud to call her his, her power, her sweet heart, and her loyalty would be his just as he had always told mutt face. No longer would he have to worry about her she would always be by his side the perfect Wolf Princess.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began warily her eyes never leaving his struggling form, "You have no business here, I have made my choice in mates and do not wish to see a fight over the choice I have made."

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief he could not believe what he was hearing, Kagome was denying him, telling him the demon lord of the west no. "I do not think that you are making a wise choice," growled Sesshomaru threateningly his eyes bleeding red as he let his demon come out with his anger.

"It will not do you any good to threaten me Sesshomaru, I have made my choice and I will not remake it," growled Kagome back her tail swishing back in forth in anger, her eyes bleeding red as she allowed her demon to come forth to challenge Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of Kagome challenging him. He shifted slightly to prepare to leap on to her to force her to submit to her alpha. Koga saw him beginning to get ready to leap and stepped up beside his mate his growl and hers merged together as one letting him and anyone else know that they were mates-to-be and that he would not allow anyone to harm her, his eyes narrowed his fangs showed menacingly as he watched Sesshomaru figure whether or not he wanted to do battle with both of the wolves.

Sesshomaru growled as he slowly backed away his eyes never leaving Kagome as she allowed herself to become more demon, anger filled his every step and with it came hatred of the demon miko, he would not let this rejection go unpunished some day he would get his revenge.

"Koga, that was a bit more confrontational than what I am accustomed to with Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered after the demon lord had left, her legs shaky with relief that she didn't have to see if she could beat the demon lord again in battle.

"His demon wanted you, and when they get rejected for another they don't usually take it to well," Koga replied tenderly as he helped his mate to be back to their pallet, his eyes warm with understanding.

"I just wonder what was going through his head as he left, I doubt it was anything good." Kagome whispered her eyes filled with concern as she thought back to the way the demon lord had left.

"All we can do is wait," Koga growled tenderly as he tried to calm her down, his eyes filled with love his hands gentle as he rubbed her back gently massaging the knots of muscle until he felt her relax. He smiled as he listened to her breathing even out and her tail wagged gently as his mate-to-be fell asleep under his gentle ministrations.

_HOW DARE SHE DENY US_ growled Sesshomaru's demon as they stalked away unaware that they were being watched.

_So she chose the wolf, perfect it will cause the perfect sort of fight, my father would have loved this_ thought a little boy watching from the shadows, his red eyes almost glowing in the dark filled with evil.

_Now to talk to Sesshomaru that will take some work I do think I will wait until he calms a bit first and then this party will start._

_**Authors Note:**__ I hope that this chapter was everything that you hoped for and like I said at the top I hope to be able to work on this a bit more I am sorry to say that I had a lot going on and was unable to finish this then, I have some ideas on how to make this story work but you will have to bear with me as I am just getting back into writing I hope that you liked it and reviews will be welcome and I will definitely write more once I know that people are reading love you all_

_Fangsoffury08_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the affiliates so don't sue me for the last penny I have to my name

**Warning: **There will be a lemon in this scene if you don't like it then don't read it

"Koga," Kagome whispered as she slowly woke from her slumber. The last thing she remembered after telling Sesshomaru where to shove it in a polite way was her wonderful mates claws rubbing the tenseness from her shoulders and back, she smiled at the thought of falling asleep on him as she buried her nose into the soft pallet beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes allowing them time to adjust to the darkness of the room, her eyes wandered about the room taking in the masculine dresser, the warm fireplace and she smiled at the obvious touches that were Koga throughout the room, including a katana that hung above the fireplace. She stretched out her muscles and slowly got to her feet her body felt delicious there was no pain, she could feel that all her power had returned and knew that she was finally at full strength again. As she walked out of the room she blushed at the looks that the fellow wolves were giving her.

"Sister!" cried two familiar voices eagerly and she turned and smiled at the two young wolves that came running up to her their eyes filled with happiness at the sight of her.

"Ginta, Hakku! It's good to see you!" she replied back with a smile her eyes showing her happiness at seeing two familiar faces.

"Sister how are you feeling?" asked Ginta concern showing in his eyes as he reached out a hand as if to steady her if she needed it.

"Completely back to my old self,"

"That's great sister, Koga is out hunting right now but should be back soon," Hakku told her his eyes filled with knowing as if he knew that would be her next question.

"Thanks for letting me know Hakku I think I am going to head out to the hotsprings and try to get clean I feel like I have sweated enough for the last three summers," Kagome joked her eyes filled with mischief as she made her way to the cave entrance her tail wagged in anticipation of a nice hot bath.

"Just be careful sister we still smell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru around here somewhere just not sure where," Ginta warned quickly his eyes filled with concern for if something happened to their sister their heads would be on the line.

Kagome assured him as she slipped out the entrance and out of sight.

_Just be careful little sister Koga would kill us if something happened to you,_ thought Ginta warily, for he knew that Koga had gone to hunt but also to make sure that the demon lord had left and ensure that Inuyasha would not harm Kagome.

_Why in the world would they worry so much if I am one of the most if not the most powerful demoness in this time?_ Kagome wondered to herself as she made her way down the steep cliffs with no problem her agility even amazed her as she was able to get down without once losing her footing.

_I am just glad to get a real bath_ said the human part of Kagome with a happy sigh.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw the hot springs they looked so inviteing and she couldn't help but be happy. She shrugged off the armor that had been placed on her while she was sleeping, blushing slightly at the thought of Koga undressing and redressing her, and sighed happily as she stepped into the hot water her body instantly relaxing under its warmth. Kagome took a deep breath and dove under the water her body trembled with pleasure as the hot water surrounded her body and she gently started to work the dirt and grim from her hair her claws massaged her scalp and she could practically see the dirt coming out of her hair. When that was done she relaxed against a large rock on the side just letting her body soak in the warm mineral water. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes flew open and she started to growl, her voice cold and meanceing as she ducked down into the water her eyes calculating as she surveyed her surroundings waiting on whatever she sensed to come out. Her miko powers searched the area expanding to see what it was she could sense, and her eyes widened in shock as she felt something familiar yet not.

_It can't be,_ she thought her aura stretched out trying to figure out if what she felt was true.

_We killed that half demon_ growled the demoness her heart thundered in her chest as she smelled the air and caught scent of a sickening smell of rotting flesh that had always been the smell of Naraku.

_Then how the hell is the smell and the aura here?_ Demanded the human part of Kagome fear filling her voice at the thought that the evil hanyou had somehow mangaged to beat her and survive her attack.

_Its not him exactly, its something different but the same I don't know how to explain it,_ snarled the demoness her voice filled with rage and confusion at the scent.

Just as quickly as the scent had come it left leaving Kagome wondering what in the hell it was, her heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes filled with fear and concern, for if there was another like Naraku that could only mean that they were looking for trouble and they never did vanquish the evil wind witch. Kagome quickly made her way towards shore her eyes always watching the woods, her aura constantly on alert as she scanned the area just in case the scent came back, she would find out what it was and she would destroy it if it was the last thing she had to do. Kagome slowly started back towards the den her eyes on alert her own aura masked as she searched for the strange smell she knew that she was being watched but what ever it was knew that she could sense it and masked its aura and its smell, whatever it was she could tell it was smart and it was powerful. Kagome finally made her way back to the caves and found herself surrounded by the wolves their happy sounds that their princess was back a welcome relief from the fear she felt in the woods.

Ginta watched his sister from the side letting the others greet her first his eyes filled with concern, he could tell that something had bothered her, something that she had not yet disclosed with anyone and that concerned him. Ginta caught his princesses eye and shook his head as though to answer her question as to whether Koga had returned from hunting yet which was also a concern, Koga was usually back by now and he had hoped that maybe Koga had met her at the hot springs. Ginta could see the worry in her eyes and then the fear as she turned and ran back out of the cave, Ginta could only worry that something had happened to his leader.

"HAKKU," bellowed Ginta worriedly, as he scrambled after his leaders mate. "WHAT," yelled Hakku from in the back of the cave. "Your in charge until I get back somethings up," came the hurried reply as Ginta ran out of the cave after Kagome his concern growing as he watched her dash down the cliff side with no concern fear evident in every step she took.

_What the hell has her so scared, and should I be_ he thought to himself as he dashed after her

_Koga you best be alright_ she snarled as she followed his masculine woodsy scent never breaking stride when he turned this way and that way. After a few minutes of running Kagome finally came across her mate he was bent down cleaning a nice sized buck his hands covered in blood as he cleaned out the insides and dressed it for moving back to the cave. He jumped as he saw Kagome rush out of the woods her fangs bared, her claws extended and her hair whipping around her with her power and fear.

"Kagome what is the matter?" he asked slowly his eyes filled with concern and confusion.

"You are being watched," she snarled her eyes focused on a spot just beyond him, her fangs bared in challenge, her eyes glowed purple as she maneuvered around him and started to call whatever entity that stood there to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched a little boy of no more than ten walk out into the clearing his blood red eyes filled with nothing but coldness as he watched the demoness try to figure out who and what he was.

"Kagome, you know of what I am," he snarled his chilling eyes calculating as he watched her face, and watched the fear come across it.

"Who are you?" she snarled her teeth knashing dangerously as she went on defensive her body crouching down to defend what she felt was hers.

"You already know, he warned you, you know the day that you killed him he warned you and now your worst nightmare is here," he growled back as he slowly backed away shocking her, he should not have been able to move, her call should have made him stay put but something made him more powerful than even that.

Her eyes widened in shock as it slowly dawned on her what the child was talking about. _No it can't be_ she thought and then she remembered _one will be born that will finish what I have started._

_That can't be? Naraku's son?_ Kagome thought her eyes filling with fear and anger that she had allowed herself to let the wind witch go.

But before Kagome could spring the boy was gone and all that was left was a concerned Koga with a bewildered look on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked his body tense as if ready for a fight at any moment.

Kagome looked over at him her eyes filled with sadness and disappointment and she said "Its not over Koga,"

"What?" he asked the bewildered look on his face would have been funny had the situation been different.

Kagome looked into his eyes and her heart ached for what she knew she must tell him, and for what she must do, she smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and decided that she would do something for herself before she had to go she would mate this wonderful man that she was so in love with and then she would do what she had to do to keep them safe.

Koga stiffened in surprise as he watched Kagome make her way over to him her hips swaying provocatively her eyes smoldered as she looked at him he could see the lust and the love in those purple eyes that he loved so much but there was something else there, something that he didn't recognize and then he didn't care as his Kagome came and pressed her mouth to his.

**BEGIN LEMON**

Koga closed his eyes and drank in her sweet floral smell, the hot wild sweetness of her mouth as he took over the kiss his hands winding in her hair as he pulled her closer. He ran his other hand up her body to her breast her beautiful breast and slowly massaged the soft mound through her armor his body reacting instantly to her softness. Kagome could only gasp at the feeling that ran through her, and Koga pulled her head back so he could see her face his eyes filled with lust and love as he looked at her beautiful face. Kagome smiled and blushed at Koga's face his eyes filled with his love and lust for her as he watched her, even his smug masculine smile was there for her to see as he slowly lowered his face to hers again and took her mouth with his. She never even felt him take her armor off, she gasped when the cold air hit her breasts and she felt her nipples tighten. She gasped as he broke the kiss and kissed his way down her neck his claws gently scratching her as he took off her lower armor and his mouth covered her breast. She gasped at the wet heat over her breast and the jagged lightening that went through her body as his mouth sucked gently at her breast.

"Koga," she moaned when she felt his hand at her entrance, where she was dripping wet with anticipation of what was to come. Koga smiled at her moan and nearly groaned himself when he slid one finger into her wet core his mind went blank as she started to move against him seeking something though she didn't know what.

"Easy Kagome all in due time," he growled gently as he lowered his armor to show his massive erection.

"Easy later Koga I want you now I want my mate," Kagome growled back letting her demon do the talking as the rest of her was to shy to say anything, do anything but feel the hot jagged lightening that was shooting through her body.

Koga laughed hoarsely as he grabbed his member and slowly put it at her entrance, he watched her face as he slowly started to push inside her, watching for any signs of discomfort so that he would know to stop or slow down. He groaned as he felt her wet heat cover him and her tightness envelope him and he shoved forward breaking through her maiden head and stopped at her cry of pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly his eyes filled with concern for her as he leveled himself up above her.

"Yeah just hurt for a min don't stop baby," she growled back her eyes filled with lust as she wanted something that only he could give her. He smiled and started to move and groaned when she did he could feel her tightening around him and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer with a final pump he felt her shatter around him and followed right after screaming her name into the woods and he bit down on her shoulder marking her for the world to see.

**End Lemon**

Kagome laid next to her mate exhausted but happy, her heart thundered in her chest and she could hear Koga's doing the same. She knew that it wouldn't last but she wanted those precious moments with her mate before she told him what she had to do.

"We probably need to get dinner home," Koga said tiredly as he attempted albeit not very determinedly to grab his armor his eyes filled with satisfaction.

"You are right mate we need to feed the pack," she smiled as she slowly got up her eyes filled with satisfaction.

Koga groaned and got up after he was dressed he grabbed the deer and threw it over his shoulder his eyes sharpened as he watched her move, and he grabbed her hand as they made their way back home.

_How the hell am I going to tell him that I have to leave?_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked beside her mate.

**Author Note: **_What do you think I thought that the story kind of flowed if it didn't let me know I am having some writers block so help would be greatly appreciated in your reviews just ideas what you might want to see and what you don't kind of thing and thanks to all my readers for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN if I did I would have more than a penny to my name **

**Warning: Mature content you know the drill theres a reason this is rated M**

****

Kagome sighed happily as she laid back a bit letting her full belly relax a bit as she stared at her handsome mate, her eyes filled with love but also with regret, she knew that she would hurt Koga when she left, and she knew he wouldn't understand but she had to do what she had to do and that was that.

Koga watched his mate his blue eyes concerned as he saw a flicker of emotions come across her beautiful face, he saw the regret in her eyes, as well as the love and he couldn't understand why those two emotions were there, she loved him but what did she regret? It couldn't be that she regretted mating him? He didn't know what to do he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as though something was coming but he didn't know what it was. He could only wait and see, he smiled as he watched her stretch sensually his eyes going to her curves as she arched her back to stretch her aching muscles.

Kagome smiled at him as she watched the flames dance in his eyes as she stretched her body out almost erotically in front of the rest of the pack, her eyes filled with lust as she heard him growl deep in his throat at the sight his eyes narrowed on her. She laughed breathily at the sight but shook her head no and slowly made her way to her feet taking every care to throw her tail in the air and drive him wild, she knew what she would do and she hated to do it the cowards way out as she called it even to herself, but she couldn't bare to see the hurt, and pain in his warm blue eyes and the hate that was sure to follow after. She loved him to much for her to cause him that much pain and be there to see it. She sauntered over to him her eyes filled with love and want as she gazed at him and leaned down to breath into his ear, "I am going to go take another bath, after our run I want to be clean when we mate again," she growled lowly so only he could hear.

His eyes lit up at the thought of another round with his Kagome and he smiled and pulled her down for lingering kiss his mouth hot and firm on hers as showed his pack she was his. As he pulled back he growled against her warm, soft lips, "Don't take to long princess," he smiled as she pulled back her hair glided through his fingers and she nodded with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes though Koga didn't notice this time how the smile didn't reach her eyes. She sauntered her way over to the cave entrance and looked back over her shoulder and waved a small wave at her love her eyes filled with love, determination and regret as she watched him wave back and made her way out of the cave and down the cliff side. Once she reached the ground she let the tears come concealing the scent with her power as she felt as though her world was being taken from her yet again, her heart felt as though it was broken in half and it wasn't done yet. She made her way to the hot springs her eyes red from crying her body shaking from extertion as she tried to keep from sobbing her heart out and running back to her mate and she pulled a small letter from inside her armor. With a heavy heart she laid it down on the rock, where she knew that Koga would find it, she looked one last time up towards the caves that she loved so much and thought of the handsome man that waited for her there, and slowly backed into the darkness of the woods concealing her scent and her aura as she faded into the background, to start her journey to find and kill the spawn of Naraku before he could do any harm.

Koga knew something wasn't right, he just knew that there was something bothering his Kagome he just didn't know what it was, yes there was a strange scent that came from that boy earlier today, one that seemed familiar but he couldn't place it, and it seemed to almost scare Kagome. Why would something like that scare her though she was the most powerful demoness in the world, what would some child do that could scare her like that? He wondered his eyes thoughtful as he tried to place that scent, the one that the child carried it threw off warning bells but at the same time he couldn't place it for nothing. Frustrated Koga had enough waiting on his Kagome to get back he was going to get her, and while he was at he it he was going to get some answers what ever was bothering her they could face together that's what mates did. Koga dashed down the cliff side his heart pounded like a hammer in his chest he couldn't get over the feeling of dread that suddenly came over him as he made his way toward the hot springs where his woman should be. He growled in warning to let her know that he was there and there was no response, his heart leapt into his throat and he jumped up onto the side of the hot spring his eyes widened in shock as he stared into the clear blue water, she wasn't there he looked over to where she usually kept her bathing stuff and saw a small white piece of paper and he knew that she was gone. He gently picked up the paper, tears glistened in his eyes, tears he refused to let fall as he slowly began to read,

_My darling Koga,_

_I know that you must be angry with me, I would be to if I were to come and find you gone with nothing but a letter to tell you what was happening but I could not bare to hurt you any more than what I already am. I know that you have many questions some I can answer some I can't I am sorry to say that I have left as you have already figured out I do have my reasons, there is a enemy that I must defeat before I can come home to you a old yet new enemy, you met him today. I know you are not stupid so I figure you have figured out that scent on the boy, was none other than Naraku's scent, that is his son, he told me that there would be another that was born to finish his work I just thought nothing about it due to killing Naraku I thought I killed everything. I have left to go and find this child and destroy him but he already knows that I am searching for him which means it will be a long and hard journey not one that I could ask you to partake with me. I could not bare it if something happened to you; I love you Koga and hope that in time you can forgive me and will take me back into your home, our home, as the mate that you deserve but I must to this first._

_Love always_

_Kagome_

Koga growled as his eyes started to bleed red as his demon came out with his anger, _How dare she think that we would not join her_ snarled the demon side. Koga could only agree his anger flooded through his body and made him shake.

"Kagome you won't get far your not doing this alone," snarled Koga angrily his fists clenched his body tense as he gazed off into the woods, he tilted his head back and let loose with a eerily howl as he let his pack know that he was on the hunt and didn't know when he would be back and started off into the woods following the inner demon that told him which way was his mate.

_I'm coming for you mate and this time you won't have a chance to run!_

Kagome whimpered at the eriry howl that she heard pierce the night and knew that Koga had found her letter. Her heart broke at the sound of rage, pain, and sorrow that filled that howl and she knew that she had to move fast cause this time he wasn't letting her go. She quickly grabbed what little she had brought and moved swiftly through the trees her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she dodged tree after tree her legs carrying her as quickly as they could. She could only hope to continue to evade her mate until the final battle was done.

_**Author Note: **__I am very glad to be working on this story again especially after it being quite a few years since I last wrote it feels good to be back, I hope that this chapter leaves you wanting more and I pray that some of you can give me some feedback on what you think about it and what you think should happen next cause im not sure if I want Koga to catch her or if he is always just a step behind for the time being any insight would be great thanks and hope to see you in the next chapter_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kagome breathed evenly as she made her way through the trees the only thing that betrayed her apprehension was the beating of her own heart as it thundered against her chest and in her ears. She couldn't believe that she had actually managed to escape her mate at least for the time being. She knew that he would never stop not until he had her back in his arms, she just prayed she could evade him long enough to rid the world of the last of Naraku. She jumped at the sound of a branch braking in the distance and quickened her pace through the trees for fear that Koga had already found her. Her eyes filled with apprehension at the thought of him finding her cause she knew he wouldn't allow her to go without him.

'You know our mate will find us' growled the demon side angrily as it was not happy with being separated from its chosen mate.

_Yes I know but this is for his own good,_ Kagome replied as she took a deep breath so that she could try to track Narakus son before the whole horror started again.

'He is close' snarled the demon side resigned to being separated.

_I know I just don't know what his plan is right now I know that I am the target and he will go after whatever I care about that's why I didn't want Koga anywhere near this monster._

Kagome took a deep breath letting the foul stench of Narkus son but it was a old scent it meant that he was on the move and from the smell he was headed west toward Sesshomaru's castle.

_This could be fun…_ Kagome thought to herself as she started to run swiftly through the trees, staying alert as the greenery passed her by. Her aura constantly searching for threats and for signs of her handsome mate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

_How the hell could she think that I wouldn't help her? How could she think that I would think less of her?_ snarled Koga to himself as he ran through the trees trying to follow Kagomes sweet scent, his blue eyes flashed angrily in the night as he tried to take in everything around him. _Does she think I can't take care of myself that just because she is the legendary Demon Miko that she is invincible? I love her but damn everyone needs help at some point._

Suddenly Koga screeched to a halt something had caught his attention a smell that was eerily way to familiar one that he had hoped to never smell again.

_Narku?_ Koga couldn't believe it as far as he knew that demon had been destroyed by Kagome herself. The scent was old but fresh enough that he could follow it and see where it lead and it pointed west along with a faint scent of Kagome.

_I am coming Kagome I wish you had told me what it was that was so dangerous….I would have understood and stood by you._

Koga sighed and started to run hoping to catch up to her before she had to face what he hoped was the last of Narku so that he could stand by her side and be there for her as the last fight with Naraku had almost claimed her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

_Good they are falling right into my trap,_ grinned a sinister figure in the darkness as he watched Koga run after the scent that he had laid down. Thankfully the one that Koga would follow would take him a little longer to reach the Western Lords castle before the Demon Miko.

_I won't even have to get my hands dirty, Sesshomaru will kill Koga for coming onto his land even if it is after his mate, and then Kagome will be broken by the death of her mate and the forcing mating of Sesshomaru that she will lose everything and will be ready to be killed._

The evil demon could barely hold his delight as he watched the wolf demon run in the direction that he had laid down for him and decided he would get to where he could watch the fireworks.

_Authors Note: I honestly don't know how good this chapter was it was hard for me to write after being gone so long if you have ideas for the story send them my way and if I can I will put them in cause I think that I am going to need all the help that I can get thanks for reviewing_


End file.
